New Mutant origins
by Crutey
Summary: This is my version of the origins of those New mutants in the evolution universe. first fic, review please.
1. Sam

I own Nothing  
  
Sam's Story On a small farm in the middle of Hillbilly country is where our story begins, this farm was once owned by Arthur Guthrie and had been passed down the generations to his great grandson, till he became a miner and died, the farm now belonged to his widow Lucile and her 9 children the oldest of which was Sam.  
  
'Ma, there's trouble in the top paddock Bruce knocked over the fence and escaped.' yelled young Josh Guthrie to his mother.  
  
'Well what you standing there for come on, where's the others?' she questioned as she jumped into the truck and roared down the dirt road towards the top paddock.  
  
'Sam is trying to round everyone up Ma but we can't find Lucy.' replied her son, which made her press down her foot harder on the gas, the thought of that deranged bull loose around her family sent her into a panic.  
  
'Lucy, Lucy where are you?' yelled Paige Guthrie as she wandered around in the now empty paddock where the angry bull had once resided. She was shadowed by five or six of her brothers and sisters all looking for the youngest of the brood.  
  
Their mother roared up as she leapt from the truck she launched into a flurry of questions. 'Where's Lucy? Where's Sam? Where's the bull?'  
  
'We can't find Lucy, Sam went after Bruce on his bike.' Paige looked worried as she kept talking 'Mama I'm worried, this isn't like Lucy and you know Sam will try something stupid to make sure no one gets hurt...except himself, he's been like that ever since daddy died.'  
  
'I know....Well just have to make sure he's ok.' said their mother as she picked up her shotgun climbing back into the truck.  
  
Sam meanwhile had lost the bull, he searched in vain speeding along the dirt path on his Scrambler bike he searched the fields for any sight of the bull. Suddenly he heard crying from behind him, he swung his bike around using his foot to pivot on he took off his helmet so he could hear. The crying was all to familiar he dropped his helmet and revved up his bike shooting across a field towards the cries 'I'm a cumin Lucy.' he yelled as he went.  
  
Sam soon came to the place of the noise; he leapt from his bike and jumped a fence as he looked onwards his little sister sat in the middle of the field where she had wandered off to pick flowers. Sitting about twice the distance from her that he was he could see Bruce the Bull, Bruce was the biggest Bull seen around these parts in about 30 years he was about the size of a truck or at least that's how Sam had always thought of him as he was growing up, if not bigger. Sam remembered when he was younger Bruce was hit by a truck and he walked away the victor. Bruce was the biggest by far he was also the strongest and downright meanest bull in about 30 years.  
  
Sam watched carefully as he slowly edged to his sister, Bruce was snorting and stamping his feet getting ready to charge at the little girl and Sam.  
  
'Come on Lucy come to Sammy.' Urged Sam as his sister tearfully looked at the bull her back turned to Sam as he crept closer, he knew the bull would charge but he hoped he could get close enough to his sister to through her to safety before he would get hit. His hopes weren't answered as the bull began to charge at full ramming speed; Sam had no chance to sneak now and no other option then to run. Sam got a good foot hold and took off at full speed for his sister hoping to grab her and in the same motion throw her from harms way. His mother roared up jumping out of the truck, Sam stumbled and fell face first to the ground as his mother struggled to load the shotgun because of her shaking hands. Sam looked at his mother then at Lucy and the bull, there was nothing else he could do. He suddenly felt filled with energy as he stood to his feet and hurled himself towards his sister ready for the grab and throw, he remembers little after that he remembers going past his sister at incredible speeds, such a speed he couldn't make a grab, he looked behind him to see his sister growing distant and what looked like a long trail of dust behind him, he looked straight ahead to see Bruce's head right in front of him, he closed his eyes.  
  
The next thing he remembers is his family standing round him shocked, it had taken seconds for them to get there but it felt like hours to Sam, he sat a little groggily before he looked to see what everyone was looking at there in front of him was Bruce king of bulls sitting on the floor shaking its head clear of its grogginess before it stood to its legs shakily.  
  
'Moooooooo.' It let out a deep throated mooing noise before falling onto its side.  
  
Hours later sat in his living room staring at the TV his brothers and sisters sat around him, the younger ones watched TV while the older ones watched Sam carefully, Lucy was a sleep cuddling up to her new hero.  
  
Their mother entered the room looking at Sam and her other children.  
  
'Ok if you're under 12 it's bed time.' Said their mother as she picked Lucy up and gave her to one of the other children as they left the room.  
  
Sam and Paige sat in the room with their mother, as she hugged Sam close and began to speak.  
  
'The doctor just been on the phone, he says your fine, although he wants the rest of us to get our eyes checked or some psychological counselling, he says aint no way what we saw happened.'  
  
'We all saw it Ma, you saw Sam do what he did.' contradicted in Paige defending her sanity.  
  
'Yeah, but he says it never happened, which is kinda the opposite of what the vet said, old Bruce banged up bad, he still unconscious, they keeping him sedated for a while they run tests.' continued their mother still hugging Sam tightly.  
  
'Ma what happened, what am I?' asked Sam trying not to cry which he hadn't done openly since his father died, he was always being the big man and being there for his family.  
  
'You're my son, I don't know what happened but I think we should keep this between ourselves.' Instructed his mother, the others nodded in agreement.  
  
Weeks later Sam was sitting in the kitchen with his mother before he went to school.  
  
'Ma, I'm thinking of dropping out. I can get a job in the mine like Pop did, we need the money.' Sam said to his mother with a serious look on his face.  
  
'You are not dropping out of school, that mine killed ya pa and I don't want it taking you, we don't need the money that much.' His mother retorted putting him in his place.  
  
Sam looked at his mother before slowly sliding his chair from the table and going to a draw where he pulled out a large stack of paper before laying it in front of his mother.  
  
'I found them Ma, all red, all final, we gotta get money or they going to take the farm.' Sam said eyeing his mother's face which was filled with sadness.  
  
'We'll be ok Sam; this crop will get us more then enough to pay all these and set us up next year. I would rather lose the farm then any of you.' said his mother as she brought him to her again in a hug.  
  
'But it's all we got left of Pa....' Sam began before getting cut off by his mother 'I have all of you.' She kissed him on the forehead as his brothers and sisters filled the room.  
  
'Now get to school and be careful, with you know what.' Sam's mother warned as they walked out of the backdoor.  
  
Sam knew what she was talking about since the day with the bull it had been happening more often, he would shoot off at super speeds destroying everything in his way, he did it in his sleep a couple of times blasting through walls and into the woods where he woke up in the morning. He even did it when he sneezed once he went right from the dusty basement through the roof of their home. He was still little scared as was his mother, most of his brothers and sisters thought it was cool.  
  
The end of the day rolled around quickly as Sam left his classroom and set towards his locker, on his way he heard shouting down another hall, he paused and looked for the source, he found it, Simon Pegg the biggest kid in the school he wasn't Sam's best friend the Guthries and the Peggs been fighting for generations. Simon's father owned half the land around and he was probably putting pressure on the bank to get the Guthrie's farm. Simon and the rest of his family thought that they were better then most and weren't afraid to show it. This time Simon went too far he had hold of a pretty blonde girl this was Katie, Katie was Sam's best friend when they were kids till some of the other boys in town convinced Sam girls were 'icky'. Over the years they remained friends but didn't hang around as much, Sam never told anyone but he was in love with Katie and she felt the same about him.  
  
'Come on Katie, I'll borrow my Pa's car, it's really fancy, I can take you for a meal and then up to look out point.' insisted Simon trying to convince the girl who clearly wasn't interested to go on a date with him.  
  
'I said no; now get your hands off me.' With that she swung and slapped the boy across the face, it didn't do much damage. He looked at her severely angry 'You little cock tease.' He screamed even though she had done nothing to provoke him, he struck her as she fell to the floor.  
  
'Katie!' yelled Sam.  
  
'Sam!' yelled Katie seeking help.  
  
'Guthrie' growled Simon in a low voice.  
  
'PEGG!' yelled Sam as he suddenly shot forward driving Pegg into the lockers behind him destroying them.  
  
Sam stood back looking at the crumpled mess and the shocked stares on every ones faces that had just seen the event. 'I..I...I'm sorry, I...I didn't mean to it was an Accident' Stuttered Sam before offering his hand to Katie. She looked up at him and began to edge away backwards without getting up.  
  
'Please Katie take my hand?' pleaded Sam.  
  
'Get away from me you, you freak.' Were Katie's only words as she was helped to her feet by others, Sam welled up with tears and made his way to leave, the crowds parted easily not wanting to touch him, he broke into a run and again rocketed forward blowing the schools doors from their hinges, he didn't know why this happened or how to stop it. Sam found himself shortly miles from the town but he was almost home, his 'rocket' stopped when he ploughed into a lake. He walked home wet in tears thinking of how Katie had looked at him.  
  
Days later Sam had yet to return to school, he and his family decided it was best for a week or two if the whole brood stayed on their land to protect their family from angry villagers. Sam had been interviewed non stop by police for nearly the first two days. Now he broke their rules as he walked down near the mines, where he would always stand to wait for his father finishing work so he could be the first to see him when he was younger.  
  
Tears once again filled up Sam's eyes as he stood and watched in his own mind, a younger him rushing to his father, than standing next to his mother and family at his fathers grave all decked in finery holding onto them. He remembers they were crying but he never shed a tear he couldn't, never again. He remembered this and brushed his hand across his eyes discarding any signs of his emotion.  
  
A huge explosion suddenly erupted from the mine, shouts of terror had come form the mine as people rushed around.  
  
'People are trapped, get help' Yelled one man.  
  
'Were coming for ya.' yelled another as he dug at the rubble with his hands.  
  
Sam could no longer hold back the tears, it all came back to him the last time he had cried, he was standing in the same spot, years earlier, waiting as always for his father when there was an explosion, his father was trapped. Sam quickly rushed to the entrance, he remembers standing there as his fathers limp body was pulled from the rubble, he slowly hugged his father and kissed his forehead, the police arrived but Sam wouldn't leave, when his mother got their she picked him up in her arms and told him its ok to cry. Sam brushed his tears and said he would be a big boy for his family. This was the closest he had ever come to the mine since that day.  
  
Sam started to run towards the rescue attempt, again his own clumsiness got the best of him and he tripped, this time instead of landing flat on his face he ploughed into the ground like a drill. When he stopped he was in the mine it was dark and smelly, he wasn't sure how he got there but this was his chance to redeem himself and although he didn't know it to heal some past wounds. He began to search calling for any survivors. He searched for about twenty minutes till he got to the front of the mine which had been caved in where he heard voices.  
  
'Hello' Sam called waiting for a reply.  
  
'Hello, who is that?' asked a voice from the other side.  
  
'It's Sam Guthrie, I'm here to help' he replied proudly 'Where are they?' asked Sam hoping for some help in where to look.  
  
'There are three, in tunnel nine. How did you get in there?' asked the voice to which he received no reply as Sam was gone. Now a crowd had begun to form digging, the family of the trapped miners stood in tears as most of the town comforted them and kept on digging. The whole town was there except the Guthries who were still all at home away from the commotion.  
  
Sam continued searching, he was finding it hard to breathe and especially to see in the pitch black.  
  
'Hello, is any body there?' he called out in hope of an answer.  
  
'Here! We're here!' came a reply as Sam crawled to the noise shifting a stone to see the three trapped miners one had a large rock on his leg.  
  
'Guthrie, it's like he's back from the dead.' Spoke one of the men commenting on how much Sam had grown to resemble his father.  
  
'I'll get ya out' declared Sam as he grabbed the man who was trapped as the others helped lever the rock up slightly so Sam could drag him out.  
  
'Hold on' said Sam, instructing the men as all three clung to him, they had heard what he had done at the high school, they didn't know what would happen but they had trusted his father and they needed help. Sam closed his eyes and thought, suddenly the tunnel shook again as it began to collapse on its self. Sam tried again and nothing, Again, nothing, Sam nearly broke down in tears the one chance he had, he had just blown it all because he couldn't control himself.  
  
'You can do it Sammy.' Came a voice in Sam's head, Sam didn't know how but it sounded like his father, Sam's face grew determined again, as he looked at the ceiling of the tunnel, he willed himself forward.  
  
The town gathered around the rubble still digging when suddenly a few hundred yards away another part of the ground exploded as Sam burst through the floor men clinging for dear life. Sam landed in a heap before getting up to his feet, seeing a crowd rush towards him Sam's first instinct was to run.  
  
'Thanks Sam' spoke one of the men he had just rescued as his young children ran and jumped on him overjoyed with their father. The little boy looked at Sam tears running down his face and smiled.  
  
Sam had not felt this good in a long time, he ran home as fast as he could, which was pretty fast now he could blast himself like a rocket, Sam tried it a few times on the way home willing himself to go, which he did. When he turned and ran onto the farm he didn't even notice the large car parked out front, he ran in to his mother.  
  
'Ma, Ma....' He paused and looked at the two figures in the room with his mother, one was a bald man sitting in a wheel chair, and the other was a black woman with brilliantly white hair.  
  
His mother began to speak 'This is Professor Xavier he has an offer for you.'  
  
Weeks later they had returned to take Sam to his new home the Xavier institute.  
  
'You sure bout this Ma, you need me round here and what about the bills?' asked Sam.  
  
'Sam the harvest is in, this is a scholarship to one of the best schools in the country, specialised to help you and of course without you around, I can cut the food bill in half and we wont need to keep repairing holes in the house.' They both laughed as she kissed him goodbye, he said goodbye to the others before climbing into the car and leaving for a new life. Just before they left Xavier did one last thing, mind wipe the knowledge of mutant activity from everyone but Sam's family. 


	2. Roberto

I own Nothing  
  
Roberto's story  
  
Roberto de Costa had lived his whole life in Rio de Janeiro, he was by no means from a rich family, and in fact he lived in one of the most run down areas of the city. Roberto did however go to one if not the best school in the area, he had earned a scholarship through his soccer skills, and in fact Roberto was one of the best soccer players in the city and would without a doubt play for Brazil one day.  
  
Roberto woke up and walked to his balcony overlooking Rio, he yawned and took in a deep breath air filling his lungs as he stretched his well toned body. He went back into the room he shared with Jason, Jason wasn't exactly a friend actually they didn't like one another. Jason was best friends with Victor Jones, Jones hated Roberto and Roberto hated Jones. Roberto hated Jones because he didn't care about others, thought he was better then everyone else because he was rich but mostly because he was a racist. Jones hated Roberto because he was more popular, a better soccer player, poor and mostly because he was black.  
  
'Get out of my way .' Jason mumbled a racist term under his breath as he pushed Roberto onto his bed as he moved into the bathroom.  
  
Roberto had to hold himself back as he was fuming, he wanted to jump on Jason and throw him from the window, Roberto was like that he had a notoriously short temper.  
  
Minutes later Jason slowly and carefully opened the door, peaking out he half expected Roberto to be there kicking him with soccer boots on. He took a deep sigh of relief when Roberto was gone and so was his soccer kit, he must have gone for practise Jason thought to himself. He methodically began going through Roberto's draws looking for something valuable, he found nothing probably because Roberto was sick of being stolen from and hid everything well. Jason finished drying himself and walked to his own draws to get some underwear, he opened the draw and found nothing, next nothing. Jason quickly searched every draw and his wardrobe looking for clothes and could find nothing. A loud thump draws his attention to the soccer ball on the balcony, he picks it up and looks over to the school pool where he could see Roberto smiling, in the pool floated all his clothes. Jason was angry as hell as he watched Roberto nearly split a side laughing.  
  
Jason grabbed the ball and threw it at Roberto, Roberto caught it on his foot and started to kick it into the air repeatedly mocking Jason. Jason suddenly smiled as Victor came running up behind Roberto and pushed him into the pool. Roberto swam to the surface drenched.  
  
'See you at training second class.' Yelled Vic as he ran off, he knew calling Roberto second class really got him angry because it really did make him feel like a second class citizen.  
  
Roberto swam to the side of the pool fuming, he was as angry now as he ever had been, it was time to get even but if he had one more demerit for fighting he would be out of the school, he needed to be at that school for all his and his families dreams for him to come true.  
  
A couple of days later Roberto had it all planned out, it was his master plan for revenge, his friends thought it was a little over the top but he didn't care it was all to happen the next day, the day of the inter house cup. The inter house cup was an event which happened every year 5-aside soccer, each of the four houses field a team, Roberto and Vic were in different houses and it was almost certain as the best two players on the best two teams they would end up in the final against one another. Roberto was going to teach him a lesson.  
  
The day of the big tournament came as predicted both teams made it to the final, Roberto's friends had talked to him and he promised he'd give Vic another chance to redeem himself before Roberto went and did something he would regret.  
  
'Hey Vic I want to apologize for all the things I've done to you. Lets just put everything behind us and start fresh.' Roberto held his hand out smiling like an idiot in a gesture of good will. Vic looked at him and inspected his hand looking for a trick, he slapped Roberto's hand away full force 'Go to hell second class.' Spit Victor in the way he always does.  
  
'I was hoping you'd say that.' smirked as he grabbed hold of Vic's shirt and pushed him into the dirty laundry room barricading the door.  
  
An hour later Roberto stood on the half way line waiting for the coin flip, the opposition coach was almost crying because Victor wasn't there, he ran over and began to plead with the ref who gave him ten more minutes. Roberto smiled as he trotted over to the bench.  
  
'I tell you Rob, if Vic doesn't turn up we are guaranteed to win and you are guaranteed to be picked for the Brazil's under 18 squad.' The coach began to build up his confidence, Roberto couldn't help feeling bad what he did may not have seemed that bad but just as much as it was his dream it was Victor's dream too both would have given anything to make the dream come true. Roberto had prangs of guilt that he couldn't ignore it wasn't about Vic it was about him, he would beat Vic on the pitch that would be enough and he wouldn't feel comfortable if he couldn't win without cheating.  
  
'I'll be back in a minute coach.' yelled Roberto as he darted off, his friends smiled because they knew this would happen.  
  
Roberto ran into the corridor where he had hidden Vic quickly un- barricading the door.  
  
'Vic, I hope you learned your lesson because I'm letting you out so I can beat you fair and square, Vic where are you?' asked Roberto as he opened the door to be faced with an empty room.  
  
'Behind you.' came a voice, Roberto turned coming face to face with Vic, Jason and two more of his goons. Roberto knew what was coming as he put his fists up to fight. The three goons jumped on Roberto and held him back as Victor started to viciously beating on him, blood streamed from his nose and bruises could be seen forming as he continued the beating. Vic made his goons drop him after about five minutes as they barricaded the door Vic shouted racist comments and headed for the field.  
  
Half time rolled around quickly as Vic's team was up 2-0. Roberto's coach was going crazy almost in fits as to why Roberto disappeared and Vic showed up. His friends thought they knew what must have happened, they raced of to find their friend.  
  
When they un-barricaded the door they were confronted with a bloody very angry Roberto standing in a trashed room, his friend Miguel began to speak 'Told you it was over the top don't you think.' Roberto stared at his friend before racing off.  
  
60 minutes into the match Roberto scored, again 80 minutes in drawing the score the second half had been full of elbows and hacking between Roberto and Vic. Injury time was added because of this in the 93rd minute it came down to Roberto running for the goal with Vic trying to stop him, Rob dodges him once, twice and gets the ball into the box, Vic dives taking Roberto's legs out from underneath him, Roberto gets up and gets straight in Vic's face.  
  
'What the hell was that jackass?' asks Roberto.  
  
'I was putting you in your place scum.' replies Vic 'people like you don't deserve to be in this school.'  
  
The ref blows the whistle for a penalty as the boys continue to argue 'What does that mean?' asks Roberto.  
  
'You know what it means second class.' Roberto had become very angry and actually very aware of the sun. 'you are a dirty little Nig..' Vic never got to finish as suddenly Roberto exploded into flames as he thrust his arm towards Vic sending him from one box to the other side of the pitch into the goal post knocking him out. Roberto looked at his hands which had burst into flames and were burnt black, Roberto began to scream as the spectators including his family watched onwards horrified. Roberto amazingly rose into the air screaming, he rose quickly before he passed out falling 30 feet to the floor.  
  
Hours late Roberto woke up in a hospital his head spinning, he is alone and the curtains are closed, he can't remember how he got there, he stepped out of bed and steps to the dark heavy curtains which stopped all light, opening them he suddenly felt very strange again he looked at his hands again he was fine. Roberto sighed with relief, he turned when he heard a door open and his parents came in, his mother hugged him and his father placed a hand on his shoulder. 'This is Professor Xavier he wishes to speak with you.' Xavier is wheeled in by Storm.  
  
The next day Xavier wipes the minds of those who saw the event 'this is becoming a hobby of mine.' He smirked at Storm as Roberto packed up his life into boxes ready to move.  
  
'Roberto I hope you don't mind but we have another stop in Brazil we must attend to in Nova Roma. 


	3. Amara

I own nothing  
  
Weeble Wobble Roberto is half black, Sunspot has a black father and a white mother. Since his father was a rags-to-riches millionaire, there were other who resented a black man having come so far. In Marvel Graphic Novel 4 (the first New Mutants story) a boy attacks Berto with a racist slur during a soccer match and his powers ignite.  
  
ldypebsaby Sorry don't know what went wrong, I did have a complete chapter but I uploaded the wrong version sorry, thanks for the reminder. So here is the complete version.  
  
Amara's Story Amara Aquilla sat upon her seat in the X-jet looking at her happy smiling subjects it wasn't always like that she was once a peasant, Nova Roma was an ancient civilisation it dated back to a Roman fleet that became lost and shipwrecked in Brazil of all places, they settled down in the rainforest they mingled with the locals producing a thriving community with many families. These two 'tribes' refused to advance technologically and live a 'primitive' lifestyle even to this day.  
  
Amara sat remembering her life in Brazil.  
  
She was born into the royalty of the Roma Nova society, when she was growing up she wasn't allowed to play with any of the peasant children only royalty, unfortunately she was the only royal child so she grew up alone. She remembered one of the happiest times of her life when her parents had helped her escape from the palace grounds to the village so she could play for a day. The social structure was a little different in Nova Roma then other places, firstly the royal family sat in the lap of luxury and had all the power over their land except none over themselves and their family all of that power was given to advisors who made sure that the millions of rules about conduct were obeyed.  
  
Amara remembered running she was about 9 when her parents let her leave, she headed to the village, firstly of course she wandered through the jungle taking in the sights and sounds, previously when she had came she was carried and enclosed by curtains so she had never really saw anything. She took in the smells and the sights, the colours, the noise of animals along the worn path. Suddenly she heard a noise she had never heard, it was uplifting to her it made her want to sing it felt so good on her hears after the silence of her life at the palace, she wasn't sure what it was as she crept forward trying to sneak up on the animal which had made it. She peaked over a rock and saw a miraculous sight, a huge grin spread across her face it was children running and laughing and playing. She wanted to join in but hadn't really been around other children much before so she hung back and watched. She was distracted in her thoughts so distracted she didn't notice a hoop roll over to her followed by a little boy sent to retrieve it.  
  
'Hello' the boy said only this word and stood smiling.  
  
'Hello' replied Amara a little unsure of what to do next.  
  
'Will you come and play?' asks the boy still smiling.  
  
Amara thought for a second she wasn't sure if this was right and proper, then she thought forget the rules. She was like that she could be a little impulsive that is of course when her schedule allowed it.  
  
'Ok' she smiled at the boy as he offered his hand dragging her and the hoop into the square of the village where the others played.  
  
The game was much like soccer but with a hoop and you could touch it with your hands occasionally. It took Amara a while to pick up the rules and to loosen up from her stuffy life before she started to enjoy herself. Hours passed as they played suddenly the laughter stopped as the children dropped to their knees and bowed faces in the dirt in worship. She thought she had been found out as she slowly backed away from the bowing children into something that had not been there earlier, slowly she looked up to see Selene the families adviser looking down at the dirty princess disapprovingly.  
  
Amara remembers crying that night as her parents argued with Selene long into the night; they wished her to play and to see other children but that is not the way it was to be.  
  
Years passed and Amara lost all hope of the life she wanted, a fun life, a happy life. She was thirteen. One night she awoke to great chaos in the palace as she ran from her room she ran down the corridor avoiding trying to speak to servants who just ignored her and kept running, she quickly ran to the throne room, there she stood looking onwards at her mother and father, they were kneeling hands tied behind their back, her father was bleeding badly before him stood Selene and a lot of guards.  
  
'We have taken control of the palace' spoke Selene till Amara's father interrupted 'You will receive death for this Selene.' Selene began to laugh 'We are in charge now, I am the queen now I will rule how you should have....Once I sacrifice your daughter to our god, the volcano god, I will be immortal.' Selene began to laugh evilly as Amara's mother began to cry, they looked up and saw Amara her father mouthed something to her 'run' she still stood looking as her parents rose to their feet, The king barged at the soldiers while the queen tackled Selene to the ground. 'Run!' screamed her mother as Selene looked to the door 'get her' screamed Selene, Amara wasted little time fleeing through a window into the palace grounds running as fast as she could she soon disappeared into the jungle. Hours passed as she ran and ran dawn was breaking now and she was miles away, she saw a village and approached it, it was the village of Amazonian Indians those who do not fall under nova Roma's rule.  
  
Amara fled into the village in tears she broke down in the centre of the village, some people came from their huts and comforted her, they listen to what had happened, realising nothing they could do they took her into a hut to spend the night. They promised in the morning traders would go to Nova Roma and find what had happened. Amara spent the rest of the night staring into the night through the door of the hut tears streaming down her face.  
  
The next afternoon Amara sat with the village leaders, she only spoke when asked to and had not eaten, the traders came back and headed straight for the leaders hut.  
  
'Nova Roma is under new rule, no one knows where the old king and queen are some say imprisoned some say dead.' Amara broke down in tears again as the trader spoke those words; she was quickly comforted by a woman in the hut as the trader continued.  
  
'They offered us a great reward for information on the emperor's daughter who escaped during the night, they need her for something.' Amara looked up to the leaders and found all were looking at her. 'They want to sacrifice me.'  
  
The whole hut looked shocked by this statement, 'Our time here was coming to an end, we must leave early, and you shall come with us for your protection.' The chief sent the word out and within hours it was like they were never there apart from the large clearing in the forest.  
  
Time passed and people grew older, Amara was now fifteen, she had grown into a happy girl, she had many friends and lived as the daughter of a widow although the sorrow of what happened to her parents crushed her inside. The Amazonian Indians returned to the same area they had been years earlier when they found Amara, Amara was a little dismayed at this; this was the closest she had been to Nova Roma since that night. The tribe had lived in this home for about 5 months when Amara finally decided she must know, she pleaded with the chief who allowed it. The next she would return to Nova Roma with the traders.  
  
The night passed slowly as Amara could not sleep, the next morning the traders and Amara headed out into the jungle towards Nova Roma, as they walked Amara remembered when she had wandered through the jungle as a child, she was used to it and so no longer took in the sights, sounds and smells with such delight but they did fill her with warmth. Slowly they wandered through the jungle before eventually reaching Nova Roma.  
  
Amara quietly followed the traders taking in the sights, the area did not look like she had remembered, there were no laughing children no happy smiling from the citizens. Amara approached an old woman.  
  
'Hello, I was wondering if you could help me. When I was younger my family passed through here and it was so full of life, what happened here?' asked Amara as she helped the woman wash her clothing.  
  
'That must have been during the reign of the Aquillas, they were a good family, they had a daughter she was beautiful, I remember seeing her once, truly beautiful. The Aquillas were over thrown by a cruel woman by the name of Selene, she is our queen, we are forced to stay here and work to keep her in luxury, she waits for the Aquilla child to return so she can be cast into the volcano, Queen Selene believes this will grant her immortal life.'  
  
'The Aquillas were killed?' Amara asked trying to sound inconspicuous.  
  
'No, no, no they live imprisoned in chains, Selene believes that they must be sacrificed with their daughter to grant her the immortality she so desires.'  
  
Amara gasps at the news her parents' live, she looks up to see the trades gone and they had left not noticing she had paused to talk. Amara quickly tried to follow turning a corner she came face to face with twenty armed guards standing behind a woman she recognised instantly.  
  
Selene spoke 'Amara, I knew you would return' the guards seized her and dragged her behind Selene to the palace. Selene leads some guards with Amara in toe down long corridors, and down a large spiralling set of stairs, Selene picks up a torch which burns with a brilliant flame casting distorted shadows of the group on the dark damp walls. Amara is dragged roughly and thrown into a cell. She screams as she runs to the door banging with her fist trying to get out. When she realises that it will do no good she slides down the door in tears.  
  
'Do not cry child.' Came a voice, the voice was familiar, from the shadows stepped a woman; she was gaunt and looked tired and sick.  
  
'Mother' cried Amara as she rushed to her mother holding her close.  
  
'Sorry child I am not your mother, my daughter is gone she escaped this and I hope she will never return' spoke Amara's mother.  
  
'Oh but she is your daughter, one of the traders betrayed her for riches, princess Amara Aquilla returned to her family, enjoy it while you can tomorrow is your last day' came Selene's voice from behind the door.  
  
'Amara' a voice spoke from the darkness and a figure wearily stepped forward it was Amara's father though he was not the man she remembered, he too looked close to death as he hugged her. The whole family sat in tears holding one another close; it took an hour before anyone spoke.  
  
'I'm sorry I left you like this, I should have came back to rescue you' cried Amara horrified by what she saw.  
  
'No child, you fleeing was the only thing that kept us going, you should not have returned, where have you been?' asked her father. Amara began to recount her life since she had left; they spent the rest of the night in one another's arms.  
  
The next morning the guards arrived and beat the family into submission when they tried to defend themselves. One by one they were gathered on the top of the volcano, the three stood flanked by guards as Selene stood before them.  
  
'Aquillas your deaths will grant me eternal life, I just thought it may be a comforting idea for you' Selene smiled evilly as she spoke these words.  
  
Selene began some sort of ritual as she lit torches and danced around, chanting mystical sounding words, she approached the royalty drawing a knife from her belt she dragged it across the queens forehead. As she screamed blood flowed down her head and into her mouth, Selene dragged her fingers through the blood drawing on her own face with it. Selene kept chanting as she moved onto the true King she dragged her blade across his head, the brave warrior flinched but made no noise as blood trickled down his face again she smeared it across her face chanting before moving onto Amara. Selene crouched to Amara's height as she drew her blade across her forehead Selene smeared Amara's blood across her face and smiled. Amara dropped her head till Selene lifted it sharply by her chin; Amara exhaled quickly spitting in Selene's face. Selene motioned to the guard who hit Amara with the blunt end of his spear before dragging her to the edge of the volcano, Selene performed more of her ritual drinking the blood of the three before finally motioning, almost unceremoniously with no gestures or chants she pushed Amara into the volcano, as Amara hit the lava her mother screamed breaking down in tears.  
  
'Now, I will be all powerful' roared Selene as she signalled for the parents to be thrown into the volcano as well, the face of the guards went wide as they dropped to their knees in front of Selene. Selene smiled as she revealed in the worship, she suddenly got a strange feeling as she turned and came face to face with a wall of lava on top of the lava stood a being made of that lava, Selene too dropped to her knees in worship of her god. Her god seemed angry as she began to hurl lava and fire at the guards burning them to death instantly, the being from the volcano looked at Selene, Selene realised this was not good as she ran for the edge of the volcano. The being let her get within steps of the edge as she hurled a fire ball dislodging the earth below her, Selene fell from the volcano screaming as she disappeared over the edge falling, the being looks over the edge to se Selene hanging by her arm to a rock.  
  
The being suddenly screams as the volcano behind it explodes raining lava across the jungle, the king and queen flee down the track as lava continues to flow over the side and down the track quickly behind them, The being continued to scream and yell as the volcano continued to spew lava. In the city of Nova Roma the subjects of the royal family run and scream as giant balls of magma and rock rain down upon their heads, suddenly as quickly as it arose the being collapsed as the lava hardened they being reverted to being plain old Amara.  
  
The next day Amara awoke beside a bald man in a wheel chair, such a device she had never seen. Her father who had been restored to the throne had agreed to let his daughter be trained in the use of her powers because he knew otherwise they would lead to greater evil, in her anger she almost destroyed their civilisation.  
  
The next day Amara left with Xavier, Storm and another Brazilian by the name of Roberto De Costa, It took at least two hours to get Amara to step onto the plane as she was quite scared of it and there was a huge city wide party in celebration of the end of Selene and the birth of the god Amara which went long into the night.  
  
A/N On the next X-men Evolution, Bobby Drake is a normal teen or is he? 


	4. Bobby

Bobby's Story  
  
'Morning has broken, like the first morning; blackbird has spoken like the first dawn.' Sang Sandra Drake as she busied herself getting ready for work, this was her subtle way of waking her son Bobby up before shouting at him. Bobby didn't often take the subtle hint like most fifteen year olds he just stayed in bed.  
  
'Bobby! Up now! You may be in detention for everything else but not being late on my watch.' Yelled his father up the stairs, Keith Drake was a very straight laced guy, always on time, meticulous, hard working diligent so obviously the complete opposite of his son. Keith had to be like this though he worked at the local plant, Bobby didn't know exactly what he did but it had something to do with dangerous chemicals and radiation, Keith's job was to keep giant vats of very hot water at a certain temperature to maintain optimum efficiency.  
  
Bobby sat up bolt upright in his bed, his eyes still closed; he ran his hand through his hair and rubbed his eyes.  
  
'I'm up, I'm up' he groggily yelled before lying back down and pulling the covers over his head.  
  
'Now! Robert Louis Drake!' yelled his father who stood in Bobby's doorway now.  
  
'Uh-oh middle naming me' thought Bobby as he got up. His father was really upset with him he had detention again that evening, you think the Gym teacher at his school would have appreciated his award winning performance when he released lab rats into the female changing room before bursting in as a hero to rescue them, as it turned out she didn't.  
  
Bobby slid out of his bed, 'Make your bed' called his mother from the hallway.  
  
'It is' replied Bobby looking the pile of sheets on his bed.  
  
Bobby stretched before stepping forward and falling over, weird he thought as he climbed to his knees, he had slipped on something. Turning Bobby saw the culprit, a plastic sheet, he suddenly remembered he had been organising his comics late last night and didn't clean up after himself leaving the plastic dust jacket on the floor. 'Should have cleaned your room' lectured his father as he walked past the door again straightening his tie. Bobby had always loved comics or anything to do with superheroes really, he couldn't help it something about them made him feel something that he didn't get in his ordinary life, the human torch from the Fantastic Four was his favourite; there was always something about the control of fire that spoke to him and made him think 'cool'.  
  
Bobby slowly cleaned himself up and went back to his room now a little more awake, he walked in as his father stood leafing through one of the comics that lay on his floor.  
  
'Bobby I want to talk' began his father ominously 'you have been in detention every night since the start of the semester, your failing in school, you don't take pride in anything is something wrong?'  
  
'No dad, I'm just enjoying myself while I still can, I very well may end up being a lifeless drone like you one day' Bobby smiled he was kidding he loved his father and mother very much but his fathers almost robot behaviour and routine drove him crazy.  
  
'That's not funny Robert, I mean as an example look at your room.' Bobby glanced around not noticing anything wrong with it; he looked at his father puzzled. 'Bobby, I hate to say this but you're a slob, week old underwear, food from who knows when, Some white mould looking thing growing on your window and these childish picture books strewn everywhere' Keith holds up the comic in his hand before throwing it on the floor 'you need to grow up kid'.  
  
Bobby slowly picks up the comic, I'm a kid, I'll grow up when I'm a grown up' retorted Bobby. Keith stood up shaking his head as he walked out of the door, bobby looked around the room actually taking in the mess now, he was amazed he had not noticed it before at least the walls are clean except of course all the holes from darts going astray, Bobby wasn't great or in fact good at darts but he always liked to practice. 'Mould' Bobby suddenly spoke out loud in shock realisation of what his father had said, Bobby looked at his window sure enough some white substance covered the corner of his window, Bobby ran his finger across it, it was cold ice cold. The substance began to turn into water and run down the window as he dragged his warm fingers across it. 'Frost?' thought Bobby he found it strange that in July there was frost on the windows. 'Bobby Move!' yelled his father as Bobby ran from the door not wanting to miss his ride.  
  
That afternoon Bobby sat in detention reading from an encyclopaedia, in truth he was reading from the new Batman comic hidden in the encyclopaedia. In one of the panels Mr Freeze was robbing a bank, as he burst through the door he yelled to everyone 'Freeze'. Bobby thought to himself sarcastically that this was really witty and if you had ice powers you would sit down before going on your latest caper and think of something better to say. Bobby turns the page which shows Batman bursting through a skylight, Mr Freeze slowly turns round addressing him 'Ice to see you Batman'. 'Holy Crap' thought Bobby 'that is the worst...' Bobby was interrupted as his teacher's fist slammed down on the table. 'Bobby are you filling your time constructively by learning or are you wasting time by reading comic books.'  
  
'Oh I'm...I'm. Can't I do both?' asked Bobby quite pleased with his response. His thrill declined as he looked at his teacher 'Usual time usual place tomorrow?' he asked with a nervous smile to which his teacher nodded.  
  
The next evening Bobby sat at home, doing his homework as part of his fathers new two hours a night programme. 'Bobby no like homework, make Bobby's brain hurt.' He thought to himself. His father was on late shift tonight so he was only going to do an hour and just plain lie about it. His homework finished he decided to have a bath, he had had a tough day, in Gym class when he was climbing the ropes some jerky jock had pulled his shorts down, Bobby could do nothing as he was clinging to the rope for his life. He could still hear the laughter.  
  
Bobby climbed into the bath realising how much getting a warm bath after a hard day made him sound like his grandma but he didn't care. Bobby slowly drifted off into sleep and had a weird dream, he was alone wandering through the Artic tundra the strange thing was he wasn't cold. Bobby suddenly woke up when he heard the phone ringing then it stopped he guessed that his mother must have answered it. Bobby wiped his eyes, if his father knew he had fell asleep in the tub he would be very angry as well as part automaton he was a safety freak. Bobby looked down at the water which was now really cold, his eyes widened in amazement as around his waist was a sheet of ice. Bobby began to breathe heavily as if he was having a panic attack; he jumped from the tub sending shards of ice across the room. Bobby stood naked in his bathroom looking at the frozen tub with a large hole in the ice where he had jumped out and broken in. Bobby placed his hand into the tub as ice almost instantly formed around his hand filling the rest of the tub. Bobby managed to pull his hand free easily as the ice seemed to move away from his hand at his will. Bobby was in shock right here he was having an origin story like in the comics, he moved over to the sink and turned on the tap, water began to run out, he felt it, it felt warm, slowly he began to concentrate. Bobby concentrated on cooling the water, the water coming from the tap suddenly froze and he was left looking at an icicle from the tap into the basin. The pipe leading up to the tap began to shake and creak as Bobby realised the water was still running he quickly turned off the tap as a knock came at the door.  
  
'Are you ok Bobby?' came his mother's voice.  
  
'Fine mom, I'm fine' Bobby replied with a shake in his voice.  
  
'You don't sound it Bobby I'm coming in.'  
  
'No' yelled Bobby as he spun round lunging for the door, he quickly dove back as ice spread across the door knob and part of the door. 'Ok dear but hurry up.' His mother then left heading back downstairs. Bobby slowly backed away from the bathroom opening the door; he quickly closed the door again and began to put his pants on.  
  
Bobby rushed to his room and logged onto the internet as he began to type, , the computer quickly loaded, freezing stuff, enter. The search engine quickly kicked in as it began to search through millions of sites, Cryogenics, united freezers ltd, kitchen supplies. Bobby scrolled through the lists looking for something to help him, Cryokinesis: freezing things with ones mind. Bobby clicked on the link as he breathed deeply trying to calm himself down. He began to read as the site appeared; a lot of it was techniques of concentration of how to achieve the state to begin Cryokinesis. 'Guess that doesn't apply to me' thought Bobby as he began to read again. 'In the world Cyrokinesis championship, Dr Philip Johnson 35 won last years contest when he decreased a glass of water by 4 degrees, he has been practising for twenty years so don't feel to bad if you don't get it straight away just keep trying. Bobby gulped he was already way too advanced for this, he didn't know what was happening to him but no one could help him. He quickly clicked his brain into a new mode one he had never used 'serious' he needed to get this under control he couldn't go around freezing windows and bath tubs, he had something to do firstly though. Bobby darted to the bathroom turning on the hot taps; he had to melt the ice.  
  
Bobby had done his best he had ran the taps and broke the ice up a with his baseball bat, he went back to his room and sat, the only light came from the glow of his computer and TV which he had on mute so it would not stop his concentration. The young mutant looked straight ahead of himself and took deep long drawn out breaths, he didn't know why but Mom said that's what they do in yoga to centre themselves. Bobby raised his hands and thought of ice. Seconds later a large shelf like structure of ice stretched between his hand and the door, Bobby smiled his dreams had come true he was a superhero of sorts he doesn't recall superman getting a D in math.  
  
The next days school and detention seemed to fly by as Bobby got ready for his first 'patrol' of the city, all night he had practised his superpowers and he was convinced that he was good at it. He had even developed a costume he found just by thinking about it his body would become covered in snow and hide who he truly was.  
  
That night and every night all week Bobby wandered the streets in his superhero identity and had so far foiled no crimes, not a single criminal had tried anything. Bobby was upset that he had not been able to stop crime but he was sure that a lack of crime was probably a good thing. Unfortunately for Bobby because of his late night patrols he was failing worse then ever at school which meant he was in hot water at home in fact he was one D short of grounding.  
  
Bobby decided if he couldn't be a superhero at the minute he would do the next best thing be a super villain or at least use his powers for revenge which wasn't very superheroic but he kidded himself into thinking it wasn't revenge but justice being done. Gym class the next day was when his cunning plot came into practice they were running circuits where they would have to try a lot of different sports and events.  
  
Gym Class came round quickly and Bobby was smiling from ear to ear, Steve spat on his hands and walked towards the rope, Bobby put his plan in action, he had been practising and he managed to put a very thin layer of ice over the ropes. Steve tried to climb but no matter how hard he pulled or tried he couldn't budge up the rope, everyone was laughing and Steve was incredibly embarrassed, just thinking about the captain of the football team not being able to climb the rope in Gym was really embarrassing. Steve's hands eventually melted the thin layer of ice once Bobby had stopped renewing it, Steve began to climb, slowly he made his way to the top of the rope, Steve rang the bell, and Bobby took his chance again freezing Steve's hands in place. Steve wriggled and squirmed trying to escape the rope but he couldn't.  
  
'Help I'm stuck!' yelled Steve, Everyone was in riots of laughter by this time. 'That's Ok Steve everyone gets scarred sometimes' Comforted his Gym teacher. Steve was eventually brought down. Steve and Bobby were lined up for the 100meter dash Bobby didn't like cheating a little to reach the final but this was personal, Bobby placed his hand on the floor again icing his hands and feet to the floor but not enough for anyone to notice. 'Go' yelled the teacher, Bobby sprinted down the track, he was halfway down the track before looking back at Steve still frozen, and Bobby crossed the finish line. Steve finally managed to free his hands seconds later, he had been pushing forward with such power he simply crumpled up on the floor, and again much laughing ensued. Bobby laid off for the rest of the events he wanted Steve to get his confidence back. In the changing rooms the temperature was always really warm, not uncomfortable but pleasant, Bobby had a plan, Bobby sat there pointing his hand towards the wet crotch of Steve under the towel he was wearing, Steve dropped his towel to put his underwear on. There was silence in the changing rooms as a giggle was trying to be subdued, Bobby burst out laughing at the sight, let's just say there was a case of Major extreme shrinkage. Bobby froze the towel to the floor and Steve's underwear to the locker, Steve stood naked with no where to go, suddenly in amongst the laughter a whimper was heard, Bobby wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes as he looked into Steve's eyes they to were welled up with tears but not happy ones. Bobby thought to himself 'Great now I feel sorry for him, I am such a jerk.' Bobby stood up passing a towel to Steve and smiled at him trying to hide his guilt.  
  
Bobby lay on his bed thinking about what he had done, he had hurt someone, they may have been nasty to him in the past but no one had deserved what he had done to Steve. 'No more, I'll either use my powers for a good cause or not at all.' He spoke to himself out loud. 'Talking to yourself son, what powers?' asks his father as he opens the door.  
  
'Huh, nothing dad. I'm...I'm writing a comic book' replied Bobby trying to cover for himself.  
  
His father looks at him and leaves as Bobby rolls over and dozes off.  
  
The next day Bobby was running an errand for his mother, he had to call into the bank on the way home and pay some money into the account for her, and he flicked through a comic not really paying attention to where he was going. He thought to himself as he walked 'Why am I still reading comics, when I am a superhero.' Bobby arrived at the bank and stood in the queue, it took twenty minutes for Bobby to reach the front of the line, by this time he had read his comic and was quite bored. Bobby stood whistling as the red arrow flashed and the voice spoke 'Cashier number 4 please.' Bobby walked down to the cashier and handed her the money to pay into the account. Bobby stood looking for the paying in book as the cashier drummed her fingers.  
  
'EVERYONE ON THE FLOOR NOW, DO IT, I DON'T WANT TO KILL YOU BUT I WILL' yelled one man as he and three others burst into the bank carrying shotguns with ski masks covering their faces. One of the men shot into the air to show their seriousness, children began to scream and cry as they were forced to the floor by their parents. Bobby sat on the floor below the window as the men wandered around as their bags were filled with cash.  
  
'Bobby this is the time, now's your chance, save everyone, they can't stop you. You're the Iceman' spoke the little voice in Bobby's head, the same one that usually gets him dong stupid things. 'I need a costume' thought Bobby as he sat thinking of a way to conceal his identity. Bobby looked around and decided first thing was first, freeze the cameras, everyone else had their heads on the floor they won't see a thing. Bobby pointed his fingers towards the cameras as slowly frost appeared over their lenses and the casing, blocking any chance of watching the footage. 'Costume, costume, costume?' thought Bobby when he suddenly had the idea to cover himself with a thin layer of frost to cover his features. Bobby concentrated on a solid shiny exterior covering his body, in his mind he looked like an Ice version of the Silver Surfer. Bobby felt the chill across his body, it wasn't unpleasant, and in fact he felt comfortable.  
  
Bobby jumped up pointing his hands at the robbers 'freeze' yelled Bobby as he froze one of the guns the men were holding.  
  
'Tell me I didn't say that' cringed Bobby.  
  
The man dropped his frozen gun in horror as it began to hurt his hand. 'Christ its Frosty the Snowman back from the dead and this time he is pissed' yelled one of the men. Bobby caught his reflection in the mirror he wasn't a sleek ice sculpture he looked like a snowman. Bobby felt himself blushing at his state but quickly focused again.  
  
Bobby blasted another two guns making the men drop them before freezing their feet solidly to the floor. The final man stood frozen (no pun) in fear, he gulped as he raised his gun and began blasting at the Snowman from hell, Bobby waved his hands in front of him as the bullets connected with a thick layer of ice. Bobby tightened his hand into a fist; he thrust his hand forward as a large fist shaped ball of ice flew forward connecting with the man sending him flying back over a financial adviser desk. Bobby blasted the man with ice freezing him to before concentrating on unfreezing himself luckily no one had seen.  
  
'I got to get out of here' thought Bobby as he ran through the door.  
  
That evening Bobby sat with his parents watching the news.  
  
'They were only kids, obviously on drugs that's why they saw this Super Snowman' reasoned Bobby's father as he watched news of the robbery which was foiled, when the police arrived the four guys were lying in pools of water terrified babbling about Frosty the snowman.  
  
'Thank god you weren't there Bobby' spoke his mother 'you must have just missed it though didn't you see anything?' queried his mother.  
  
'No, I...I forgot to go sorry' covered Bobby quickly.  
  
'Where's the money?' asked his father, this is when Bobby began mentally kicking himself he had left the money in the bank.  
  
'Upstairs, I'll go get it.' Replied Bobby as he trudged upstairs, he opened his closet and took out an old biscuit tin, and began counting. '$200' he thought 'just enough, so much for my lifesavings'  
  
The school was bubbling the next day with news of the Iceman, Bobby's ears were burning up, he didn't like everything he heard, one rumour was that the snowman was gay. He had no Idea why anyone would say that but that was a rumour.  
  
Bobby walked home through the busy high street thinking of all the words thrown around that day Hero, menace, hunk, gay. Bobby had no idea what to do, for the first time in his life he had no plans. Bobby's train of thought was interrupted when he heard police sirens, turning round he saw a car hurtling down the street chased by the police.  
  
'Hero time' thought Bobby 'this place is to crowded to ice up, got to go undercover.' Bobby raised his hand slightly sending an unseen blast of ice across the centre of the road, he stood back to watch his master work. The cat hurtled towards the patch, it hit it, suddenly they lost control, spinning around and around it kept going at top speed till it stopped by hitting something. Bobby wasn't so proud; the thing it hit was a family car. The police kept everyone back as they tried to rescue the family who were screaming as their car burnt around them, Bobby raised his hand silently trying not to draw attention to himself he froze the engine putting out the fire. Bobby stood watching as the family were rescued from their crushed and burnt car by firemen and placed into an ambulance.  
  
'The Iceman was believed to be involved by many bystanders who say ice appeared on the road and the fire. The police are looking for any leads, that news again three teens joyriding were captured while two bystanders are critical' spoke the woman reporter from the scene of the accident.  
  
'He deserves to be hung, even if some how he can control Ice or cold or whatever, even if he was trying to help, he didn't think about the consequences and now two kids are in hospital because of his actions' spoke Bobby's father partially to his family partially to himself as he continued ranting, Bobby slowly drifted upstairs holding the tears back.  
  
'It was an accident I didn't mean to' thought Bobby 'No more, no more powers ever.'  
  
The next evening Bobby was still visibly upset, the things he heard throughout the day about what people were going to do to the Iceman when they got him didn't help. Happily though the two kids were pulling through and would be okay.  
  
Bobby sat at his computer typing his homework as he heard his mother scream, Bobby rushed downstairs to find his mother sitting in hysterics, tears rushing down her face as she watched the news.  
  
The manta the scene spoke 'There is nothing the fire fighters can do, there was some sort of explosion, were not sure where, this is horrible many are trapped.' Bobby recognised the scene it was his father's factory, his father was at work that night.  
  
'Dad' screamed Bobby, tears running down his face, his mother looked at him and gasped, somehow he had iced up into a solid ice form much like he had imagined. Bobby looked at his mother understandably 'I'm sorry, if I don't come back tell everyone I'm sorry.' Bobby darted for the door as his mother followed behind him shaking, she watched as her only son raced of across the sky on some sort of ice ramp.  
  
Bobby rode over every ones heads at the scene as he raced to the factory, he burst through a window. He knew where to go; his father had brought him a couple of times through out his life. Bobby sprinted through the plant putting out fires as he went, eventually he reached the area where his father worked, he looked down at the giant vats, 'Dad' yelled Bobby. 'Bobby' yelled a voice from down below over the top of the sirens, Bobby jumped down using an ice slide to reach the bottom. Bobby saw his father and rushed to him, Keith had cloth rapped round his bleeding and blistered hands as he tried turning a valve on a giant vat. 'Dad' yelled Bobby as he rushed to his father; his father looked at him 'Bobby?'  
  
'This isn't the time dad' replied Bobby 'where is everyone? We have to leave.'  
  
'I made them leave, it isn't safe, you go to.' Replied his father.  
  
'Not without you, lets go!' Screamed Bobby.  
  
'I can't I need to cool this last vat, if I don't it will explode, the others will explode, the core will explode and everyone is gone, I have to save you and your mother, go home.'  
  
Bobby stood amazed at what his father was doing, Bobby reached forward grabbing the valve trying to turn it but it was truly stuck. Bobby glanced at the ladder to the right leading up to the walkway above the vat. 'I love you dad' Bobby brushed a tear from his eye as he climbed the ladder. Bobby climbed as his father screamed at him to come down, Bobby stood on the walkway before crossing himself and leaping in, great amounts of steam poured from the vat as hot met cold and the vat miraculously cooled. The alarms stopped sounding, Keith dropped to his knees crying hitting his feet into the floor at the loss of his son. Keith stopped and looked up at a group of people standing in front of him; one popped three claws from his hands and slashed the vat as warm water flooded out across the floor carrying the de-iced body of Bobby drake.  
  
Bobby woke up as a great feeling of relief washed over him; he turned towards a bald man sitting by his bed in the infirmary.  
  
'Relax Bobby, everyone is fine you really saved the day, you were brought here to get medical assistance in secret and so we could give you the help only we can. I am Charles Xavier, welcome to my institute.' 


	5. Ray

Disclaimer- I own nothing  
  
A/N- thanks for all the reviews, sorry if I don't update often I have been overly busy with work and my 18th birthday (hung over a bit now) anyway I think I'm doing Jubilee next but nothing is set in stone so don't quote me.  
  
Ray  
  
Raymond Crisp was born son of Martin and Janet Crisp, He had an elder brother Ken, unfortunately Janet Crisp died in childbirth although they tried not to Ken and Martin had resentment for Ray as they blamed him for the death of the only women he had ever loved and his mother.  
  
Ray woke up stretching as he stepped out of bed, Ray was a morning person it was the only time he could be alone, his father was in bed after a long night shift and his brother would be training early, Ken was on the Basketball, Baseball, Track, Swimming, Football and Soccer teams, Ray wasn't. Ray wasn't on any teams unless detention and juvenile offenders trash squad counts, it's not that Ray was unfit or anything but he was by no means a team player in the slightest, he was always in trouble at school, maybe it's his father never showed him any love and was more interested in his brother, he didn't care, he used to try to impress his father but it was never good enough so he gave it up. Now Ray just did what he wanted this was usually deemed unacceptable, selling cigarettes mainly, graffiti and other 'bad things.' One positive thing was Ray didn't smoke, he always thought it was a filthy habit but he knew a guy who would supply him, then he would sell them on to others he didn't like doing this but he needed the money god knows his father wasn't going to give him any. Ray wasn't a bad kid he was a great kid but no one gave him a chance and he had a lot of anger for obvious reasons.  
  
Ray opened up the cupboard and pulled out the box of cereal and poured it into a bowl followed by the last of the milk. Ray went back upstairs and jumped into the shower, the water ran across his hair as he ran his hands through it, his hair began to take its unique shape, the hairs on his forehead seemed to naturally fall into thunderbolt shapes no matter what he did with them. Ray dried himself off before brushing his teeth and heading into his room, Ray picked some clothes from his floor and flicked his stereo on which began to blast loud rock music as he dressed.  
  
'Turn that St off' yelled his father as he swung Ray's door open scowling at him. Ray took a look at his father, his father was Ken but older, he had all the trophies from when he was a teen but he had blown it when he took steroids then no one would touch him, he now worked as a night watchman at a local warehouse. Ray smirked shaking his head as his father continued to shout, Ray had had enough as he flipped his father the finger, Martin dove into the room swinging for his son catching him across the eye, Ray swung back connecting with his fathers gut, Martin got his knee up across Ray's face sending the boy to the floor blood trickling from his mouth. Ray was always getting beaten up by his father and brother, he always fought back but they were much bigger then him and a lot of the time they would gang up on him, he often tried to avoid the fights by simply not being in the house but sometimes he started the fight himself it let him take out the frustrations about his family on them.  
  
Ray made his way to school with his walkman blasting in his ears, as usual he got into trouble at school, this time he was caught smoking and told the principle and I quote to 'Shove the cigarette up your ass.'  
  
Lunchtime rolled around quickly mainly because Ray was sleeping or playing truant from his morning lessons, he never really saw the point of going to school, even though he tried to fight it and he was obviously wrong Ray bought into his fathers drunken speeches about how Ray will never amount to anything and will probably die in prison or some gutter. Ray stood in the lunch queue, he was mainly a loner because of his rough home life he didn't like people getting close, he had never been given a reason to trust people so why should he, it could have also been due to the fact he had a short temper.  
  
'Mr Crisp how many times do I have to tell you smoking is bad for you and strictly prohibited on school grounds' lectured Mr Greenwhich one of the teachers who didn't really like Ray, not much of a surprise really Mr Greenwhich had loved Ken before he had graduated and went on to the local college and people who love Ken usually hate Ray, everyone loved Ken though. Mr Greenwhich grabbed the cigarette from behind Ray's ear.  
  
'Looks like at least one more time' retorted Ray as he grabbed the cigarette back 'I wasn't smoking it anyway it just makes me look cool' Ray grinned as the teacher grabbed the cigarette back and walked off shaking his head.  
  
'We'll just forget the quarter, that ones on me' yelled ray across the cafeteria.  
  
Ray continued to queue waiting for his food when his attention was drawn to the corner of the room, standing there was Freddy Dukes he was a huge guy, lived with some of the regulars in detention as always Todd Tolensky was hanging around him doing the talking to the poor little kid Fred held upside down by his leg.  
  
'Hey yo, sorry bout this kid but some of us gotta eat, it's like evolution yo. Blob and me are better then you so we survive while you starve now hand over your money.' Laughed Tolensky as he sat on Blob's shoulders spitting what looked like green spit form his mouth as he talked.  
  
Ray was looking for a reason not to go home detention seemed like a good a one as any, that was his excuse at least really he had enough of it so over the years he couldn't stand to see anyone being picked on by larger people but he never told anyone, he did have a rep to maintain. Ray grabbed the plate of the girl in front of him in the queue throwing whatever sort of mush it had on it straight across the dinning hall, as it connected with Duke's head Ray grabbed his tray and jumped over a table shouting.  
  
'Lets do this' yelled Ray as his tray smashed into Tolensky's head, Ray dodged one fist from the Blob then another. Ray kept hitting Blob whenever he missed to no avail really but it was doing the job he would get in trouble, ray quickly dug his foot into Todd's gut to keep him on the floor, this momentary pause was a bad idea as Freddy picked Ray up above his head.  
  
'Put the kid down Blob' came a voice from the sidelines, Blob paused as both he and ray turned their heads to meet a group of youths Ray recognised, Scott Summers track star, Jean Grey soccer whiz, Kitty Pryde honour roll student and genius, Evan Daniels he was in detention a lot to and Kurt Wagner class clown.  
  
'Put him down Blob, you know my dad says no trouble at school' Ray turned his head to be greeted by Pietro Maximoff and Lance Alvers. Blob complied dropping Ray to the floor literally as a teacher ran over to break it up and drag Ray off, he had seen the whole, thing including Ray starting the fight.  
  
Ray walked the long way home after detention, the long way involved sitting in the park or library for about four hours till his dad went to work. Ray never told anyone but occasionally the long way involved visiting his mother's grave or church, sometimes he confessed his sins sometimes he would help out, he thought this would absolve his sins, he only started this when he found his mother's bible which looked like had been used heavily.  
  
Ray returned home, his father was at work and his brother sat in the kitchen eating, Ray threw his bag onto the bench as he sat across from his brother.  
  
'Don't suppose he cooked me any food?' asked Ray rhetorically.  
  
Ken looked up at his little brother finishing his meal, 'why do you give him such a hard time? He's a great dad its not his fault he has a bad son' replied his brother shooting Ray an accusing look.  
  
'Yeah great dad, living through one son and blaming the other for his wife's death' retorted Ray.  
  
'Well it is your fault mom died' responded Ken angrily.  
  
'You seriously can't blame me can you? It isn't my fault I was born anyway she would have left him by now' Ray realised this was not a good thing to say as his fathers hand clasped down on his shoulder.  
  
'You little piece of crap' his father was very angry and drunk so it was obvious golden boy Ken had rang in sick for his father.  
  
Martin dragged Ray from his chair by his hair and started to kick him hard; Ken jumped over the table and also began helping to beat on his little brother. Father and son double teamed Ray continuously kicking and punching him, Ken dragged Ray's bloodied body to his feet and held his hands behind his back. Martin went upstairs and returned with Ken's baseball bat 'I'll teach you respect.' Ray began to struggle when he saw the bat all the time getting angrier and angrier; he felt something building up inside of him. Ken suddenly jumped back in pain as his father stumbled to the floor to drunk to swing the bat; Ken held his guts as Ray looked at his puzzled.  
  
'What was that? It felt like I was being electrocuted' declared Ken looking shocked (no pun).  
  
Ken took a step forward and grabbed Ray's wrist as his father stood back up.  
  
'Get off me, get off me please' begged Ray again building in rage, he felt something building up in him again. His fathers baseball bat connected and whatever it was building exploded, Ray blacked out as bolts of electricity shot from his body electrocuting his brother and sending his father flying across the room, the lights flickered, bulbs exploded, forks and spoons began to stick to one another and other metal objects. The strange electricity seemed to be coming from Ray.  
  
Ray woke up in hospital with his father standing over him now looking even upset.  
  
'You, you did it again, you ruin everything, first you kill your mother then...' Martin slumped into a chair as tears begin to flow down his face 'Then you do this to your brother, he is in a coma, he's paralysed from the waist down, he had a scholarship, he had a chance to have a great career but its gone now and its all your fault, now he'll just be some guy like me.' Ray climbed from his bed and moved towards his father as he placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
'I'm sorry' Martin heard his son's words and looked up at him now complete rage covered his face. Martin lunged at his son swinging his fists as ray raised his hands in defence, Ray again exploded, bolts of electricity flowed from his body again blasting his father against a wall as the windows and screens on the monitors all exploded around him, the lights began to flicker and explode in the corridor as Ray buckled to his knees holding his head. 'Help, help his life support has gone down' these and other cries were heard from rooms along the corridor.  
  
Ray stumbled towards the window knowing he has to leave, looking out he realised he was on the first floor, Ray tumbled out of the window landing with a thump which made him yell out, Ray makes his way to his feet and stumbled across the parking lot as car alarms began to go off and lampposts flickered. Ray hobbled in pain onto the main street electrical bolts still firing from his body blowing up lampposts along the way, it was night and there was no one around luckily, he stumbled down the back alley holding his sides, the alley was a dead end he couldn't take it anymore. Ray collapsed in a puddle in an alley next to a manhole cover and slowly the man hole rises up as a pair of hands grabbing Ray.  
  
Ray sat up in bed, this of course is when bed is used in the loosest sense of the word, the bed was a slab of concrete with a thin mat on top which he lay on with an old smell thin blanket over him. His eyes began to accustom to the dark as Ray looked around the room, the room slowly revealed itself to be not a room at all, it was some large area underground, pipes ran above him, boxes filled with circuits and things to do with telephone wires were around the walls, there was one way into the room it was down a long tunnel. Ray got up and began to walk down the tunnel, he realised he was still wearing the paper thing the hospital had put him in, walking down the tunnel he heard running water. Ray reached the end of the tunnel he was met with several figures; they stood looking at them most looked not exactly right as if they weren't human.  
  
'Welcome, we are the Morlocks, Caliban has had his eye on you for quite a while' spoke one of the people, she had an eye patch and large scars across her face 'I am Callisto.'  
  
'Thanks for helping me, I think. Where am I? Who are you?' asked Ray looking around at the creatures.  
  
'We are the Morlocks, you see we were all born with special gifts but with these gifts came a price, our features became altered, we could no longer live above, so we came to the sewers to live together for safety. We welcome you as one of us, I fear you can not return to your life' spoke Callisto.  
  
'I'm sorry but I'm not like you, I don't look like you, I can never go back to my previous life but I can find another' Ray looked at the group who seemed a little disheartened.  
  
'Ray I find it funny that you think it is all about the way we look' Callisto looked to the floor as a mouse scurried towards Ray, the mouse suddenly died as bolts of electricity struck it.  
  
'Ray I'm sorry, your bolts make it impossible for you to be touched' Caliban emphasised her point stepping forward receiving quite a shock before stumbling back.  
  
Ray dropped to his knees looking at his hands as small charges and bolts darted around his hands and the rest of his body. Ray realised what they said is true he may never touch anyone ever again, a tear formed in his eyes before rolling down his cheek causing a crackling noise of electricity as it rolled.  
  
Ray ran through the street, it was dark and he panted heavily something was after him, his power seemed to be gone, it went wrong for the first time it went wrong he had been caught, he thought back to how this had began. Ray lived with the Morlocks for a long time and in part became one although he never felt the family feel as much as the others. He often was sent on the scavenging missions as he didn't look abnormal and as long as no one got to close which was never the idea in the first place he could take as much food and clothing as he could carry, this of course providing he wasn't caught, Ray never got caught because as soon as anyone caught up with him and got close enough they would be given a shock.  
  
Ray remembered one time a guy hadn't been so lucky, Ray had just ripped off some food from the local store which meant the store clerk was chasing him yelling for him to stop, these cries gained peoples attention, one guy in specific he was a big guy and he stood on a ladder as he cleaned windows, he heard the shouts and saw the man chasing him so he decided to do something about it, he waited for Ray to get close enough before leaping off the ladder directly on top of Ray. This of course caused Ray's power to go off, the man was shocked within an inch of his life, he was unconscious and Ray couldn't free himself to escape, the shocking continued for what seemed like an eternity with people standing around wondering what the hell was happening, soon enough to save the mans life someone acted or at least it looked like they did or should that be something, the ladders the man was climbing began to buckle as they slowly wrapped themselves round him pulling him free, Ray used this as a diversion and escaped the sounds of the mans screams ringing in his ears.  
  
This went on for a while with Ray getting whatever he could this was till Torpid got ill.  
  
'She needs more food, he powers are growing, if we don't get enough she'll die' Ray tried to reason with Callisto.  
  
'We can't get enough you know that, yesterday she ate our entire days supply of food' reasoned Callisto with Ray 'we would need money to buy the amount we need, a lot of money, money we can't get'  
  
'I'll get it' Ray said in a certain voice I have a plan.  
  
That night Ray had gone out with the express purpose of getting money for food, he had a plan. Ray walked across the parking lot towards the most expensive car he could find, as he walked he tightened his fist before firing a blast at the car as the alarm and central locking turned off. Ray easily forced the door as he climbed in and turned the car on with his power after a quick charge into the ignition. It was as easy as that for Ray he took the car to a guy he knew before he went Morlock, he got $800 for the car it was a lot less then it was worth but a lot more then they needed. This went on for a long time, whenever the Morlocks needed money Ray would disappear and return with money, he would never say where he got it he probably didn't want to acknowledge his own crime.  
  
This night was different the last couple of nights had been different they didn't need the money he wasn't even taking them to the guy anymore this was purely for the escape from the daily horror of living in a sewer, the vomiting, the smell, the dark actually the dark hadn't been so much as a problem with Ray around he could always just let his bolts flow to light a room or tunnel.  
  
Ray had seen his target this night a large van, it wasn't his usual style but he had seen it move this van was special it was faster then most sports cars stronger then most 4x4 it was worth a mint but he wanted it for the feeling. He easily opened the electronic gates the usual way as he passed through he noticed a sign on the gates 'Xavier Institute for gifted youngsters.'  
  
Ray crept up the long drive trying to remain in the shadows, as he crept red blinking lights blinked in the long grass, the lights belonged to the hidden defences of the institute, the lights and the weapons ceased and never fired, Ray didn't know but his electrical field had saved his life again, his field had deactivated the defences.  
  
Ray snuck up the mechanical garage door; he placed his hand on it and sent a small charge which sent the door slowly rolling up. Ray's objective was within his view, the lights clicked on revealing the X-van, Scott Summers car, a limousine and a blue motorcycle. Ray thought for a second about stealing something else but decided the van was best. Ray placed his finger on the lock sending a small charge which opened the door and deactivated the alarm just as he wanted, he climbed in and clipped his seat belt on before placing his hand over the ignition, the van roared into life and a slick of oil poured from the rear of the van unbeknownst to Ray he had also activated this. Ray put his foot down and was gone, from his rear view as he rocketed down the drive he noticed a man riding the motorcycle behind him. Ray exploded through the mansion gates as lights in the mansion began to turn on; Ray drove away from the school still followed by the mystery motorcyclist.  
  
'Chuck, I don't think this kid knows what he has done, if he presses the wrong button who knows what damage he could do, especially with this oil slick he could take the entire mansion behind him, I'm taking him down' Wolverine spoke into his intercom in his helmet.  
  
'I have been watching him for a while Logan, I believe I can help him control his powers, he would be a valuable member of the school, detain him till I get there' replied Xavier as he wheeled into the limo driven by Storm.  
  
Wolverine closed in on Ray as the motorcycle was faster then the van, Wolverine popped his claws with a 'snikt' before he dragged them across the side of the van gouging a hole in it and popping one of the back wheels. The van slowed and Wolverine came up to the driver side door, Logan slashed at the door as it fell to the road behind them, Ray looked in terror at the man with giant blades extending from his hands. Wolverine jumped the boy not knowing of his powers, Logan grabbed Ray as his powers went off like never before, Ray was terrified and that gave his powers an extra boost. Wolverine held on to Ray despite the excrutiating pain which made him yell out like an injured animal, the pain must have been amplified much more then for a normal person because of his metal skeleton. Ray lost control of the van because of Wolverine grabbing him; the van swerved into a wall demolishing part of it, the electronics of the van began to spark and crackle as Wolverine pulled Ray from the van and dragged him away.  
  
Ray was playing possum, Wolverine helped him to his feet and Ray took his chance punching Logan in the chest with added power, Wolverine flew back into the crashed van.  
  
'I was just trying to help, we need food I'm sorry' explained Ray, suddenly his powers grew more out of control, he hunched over as more electricity poured from his body crackling and fizzing around him, bolts shot out filling the nights sky with lightning like light, wolverine dived as a particularly large bolt cracked towards him. Logan began to wish he had stayed put as the bolt struck the van. The explosion rocked the ground, the oil trail burst into flames as it seemed to race down the road back through Bayville towards the mansion.  
  
The heavens opened as a torrential downpour came from the sky snuffing the flames of the oil; a white haired woman drifted from the sky to beside Ray and placed her hand on his shoulder much to his surprise.  
  
'How, how can you touch me' Ray was almost crying it was so long since he felt a humans touch in such a kind way.  
  
'It was I Ray, I have set up a mental block to parts of your power you are not ready to use, that is why no one was able to touch you, now you should be perfectly capable to live an ordinary life. That is one of the things I wish to talk to you about' Ray was shocked by the voice in his head as a bald man wheeled himself towards the teen. 'Come with us become an X-Man' spoke the man.  
  
'I cant, I'm a Morlock, they need me' replied Ray.  
  
'We will be fine Ray' spoke Callisto as she stepped from the shadows 'you were never really one of us, you knew that, you stayed with us but you never really felt one of us no matter how hard we tried. The Morlocks will be fine, this is the best thing for you, just remember we love you now go and live your normal life and make us all proud, that's what we want.' The rest of the Morlocks stepped from the shadows and proceeded to say their goodbyes to Ray.  
  
Ray sat in the limo staring into nothingness as the professor sat beside him informing him of his future at the mansion and the other students. Xavier only seemed half concerned with Ray as he seemed to be having two conversations.  
  
'I almost had him Charles, I saved the man with the ladder, I made sure he never got caught, I was buying the cars, a few more weeks and he would have joined my Brotherhood. Charles again you got there first, well done Charles your flock grows. Let me warn you now Charles I have plans many plans the next mutant is mine, In fact I have a few new recruits to pick up now it is a long flight to Russia.' With that the mysterious man dressed in red with a billowing purple cape hovered into the air before flying away leaving Xavier looking solemnly before he began to speak to Ray again.  
  
Next time on X-Men Evolution- (probably but not set in stone) Jubilation Lee, what happens when this army brat gets into trouble, who is Emma Frost? What has any of this got to do with S.H.I.E.L.D.?  
  
Thanks again. 


	6. Jubilee

I Own Nothing  
  
Thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry it took so long to update I've been busy.  
  
Jubilee  
  
Jubilation Lee or Jubilee to her friends was born in China; her parents had gone there to get the blessing of the matriarch of her mother's family for their union. They didn't get it, her family were very traditional and they did not like the idea that her mother had put the cart before the horse so to speak (sex before marriage). Her father was in some special branch of the U.S Army he was half American half Japanese, he did not know his parents as they put him up for adoption when he was young, he never was adopted, he stayed in the orphanage till he was old enough to join the army which he did.  
  
Jubilee grew up on the army base, there were very few kids around and she was schooled in a small class, in fact when she thinks back she hardly ever left the base it was like some sort of very top secret base, even more so for her family Jubilee since a young age seemed to be able to make tiny explosions her father forced her to keep quiet he knew what the army would do if they ever found out.  
  
'Dad, what you been up to today?' asked Jubilee jokingly knowing she would get the same answer she always did.  
  
'Now Jubi, every day since you were 10 I come home and every day since you were 10 you ask me what I did and every day since you were 10 I have said...' her father stopped as both of them began to talk in unison '...I cant tell you it's a secret.'  
  
Jubilee loved her parents especially her father she was a real daddy's girl, he looked like the most serious man in the world and when he was working he was but when he wasn't he was always full of laughter, Jubilee remembers one time he had turned up in her class as a clown on her sixth birthday 'Captain clown' wore full military uniform with big floppy shoes and a squirty flower, her father had took the day off work to surprise her and her classmates that day.  
  
Jubilee walked home with her friends before turning off down her mini street which was on the base and built for soldiers families who were stationed there. Jubilee walked through the door to her hallway.  
  
Jubilee walked towards the kitchen enticed by the smell of the brownies her Mom was baking, Jubilee's Mom was always baking or something, she had no where else to go it was not as if she could go clothes shopping on the base. Jubilee burst into the kitchen waving her arms in the silly way her and her mother did to greet one another. Her mother was not there, Jubilee threw her bag down as she walked round the breakfast counter pouring herself some milk from the refrigerator; she drank it down in one gulp before putting her glass in the sink and turning. Her face froze in a startled silence, she dropped to her knees in front of what she saw wanting to scream wanting to cry wanting to do something other then sit in silence. Her mother lay before her torso riddled with bullets as blood trickled from the corner of her mouth.  
  
'Jubilation, listen to me' Jubilee turned to see her father standing over her with bloodied clothing 'I need you to leave, get off the base, there is a hole in the fence behind the house, go now, trust no one, I will find you' Jubilee tried to speak to her father but he shushed her 'We angered some very powerful people, they got your mother, they're coming back I don't think that I could handle it if they got you now go.'  
  
Jubilee nodded as her father forced her from the door, she stood for a few seconds before running through their garden and sliding through the hole running away from the base her tears began to flow as she heard gunshots followed by her fathers screams.  
  
In Jubilee's house there was a very different scene her mother and father walked into the kitchen carrying the weekly groceries laughing and smiling.  
  
'Hmmm Jubilee is home, there's her bag' surmised her mother.  
  
'Well done Sherlock' joked her father before walking to the base of the stairs 'Jubilee! Jubilee!' he yelled in his sweetest voice to no reply, he yelled again but still got no reply. He wandered up stairs looking for his daughter before coming back down 'must be at Michelle's' he guessed at his wife.  
  
Midnights rolled around and by now the Lees were very worried, they had called Michelle's long ago and she had not seen their daughter since school, Mr Lee had phoned in every favour and gotten reports from every one of the bases personnel and no one had seen her. 1am took forever to arrive for the distraught parents when their door swung open revealing a man standing in front of them with a serious expression and an eye patch.  
  
'Nick, where is she? You must know something?' asked Mr Lee knowing that if anyone in the world sneezed S.H.I.E.L.D.S best operative knew it.  
  
'We have tried everything, every trick in the book; we have no idea where she is you taught her well.' Fury continued 'we do however know why she left, its you Stan, operation heavens light.' Mr Lee dropped to his seat after hearing this as Fury continued 'They used their best weapon to get her to leave, we think that if not already she is walking into the open arms of Emma Frost and the Hell Fire Club.'  
  
Miles away in a large Victorian building several men sit assembled around a circular table in front of a huge roaring fire sipping there various drinks, all of the men were dressed in period costume.  
  
'Are the hellions assembled Shaw?' asks one large man with a huge amount of fuzzy hair on his face.  
  
'Almost we have many new recruits and myself and Emma are working on it, Jubilation Lee is our next protégé' replied the man Shaw who stood before the others stroking his black sideburns.  
  
'Lee, as in the vile offspring of that fool who has foiled our plans so many times?' asked another member of the group.  
  
'One and the same, she is a mutant...' Shaw was interrupted by another man with brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. 'Shaw you say myself and Emma, as far as I understand the White Queen is the one doing all the work with her powers, what exactly is your contribution?' he cut in before Shaw could speak 'Send Emma in she will tell us.'  
  
The huge doors of the room swung open and in walked a woman, this woman was in her late teens or early twenties it was quite hard to tell which, he tossed her blonde hair behind her shoulders as she walked, her clothes were like something from a burlesque show, she dressed all in white including a white leather and lace corset which pushed up her bosom.  
  
'You wish to see me?' she asked knowing the answer she was psychic after all. Shaw sent her a psychic command and she began.  
  
'Xavier may have beat us to Pryde but I got there first this time, Lee is ours, I implanted the thoughts in her head that her parents were killed, she is alone, scarred, desperate and will be ours in no time.  
  
Emma suddenly stopped as if locked in combat as a voice spoke within her head. 'Frost, you lose, we may not be able to locate Jubilee because of your bloc on her but we know where you are, we have had our division which deals with special individuals severe your link to her so now neither of us know where she is. Let me just say this White Queen we have more resources then you and we will find her first' Emma scowled as the voice of Nick Fury which was broadcast by another telepath ceased to speak in her head.  
  
Jubilee wandered through alleys clothes ripped and torn it had been a couple of weeks since she saw her parents slaughtered, she hid often from police and people she thought were after her, she didn't know what was going on but her father always told her if you are not sure who to trust, trust only yourself. Jubilee ducked into the mall where she spent most of her time through a back fire escape, she was going to sneak into the public washrooms and clean up, maybe get some food somehow, and she had become quite adept at begging for money and putting on shows with her fireworks. She remembered what had happened the first time her skills had shown themselves.  
  
Jubilee was about ten when she had sneaked from her home to visit Michelle who was having some problems at home, she had been sneaking across this large open concreted space between where the girls lived when she heard a growling behind her, it was a guard dog, it had slipped its collar and was about to attack her, the dog saw her as an intruder as it lunged for her. Jubilee let out a scream and put her hands up as colourful explosions launched from her hands hitting the dog and sending it scurrying away, her father had seen this from his window and ran out scooping Jubilee up in his arms before disappearing back into the home.  
  
'She's around here somewhere he professor has narrowed it down to this mall' Jean grey sent a telepathic message to the other members of the search squad, Rogue, Storm and Kitty who were all dressed in normal clothes as not to draw attention. The girls searched one on each level of the mall, when I say the girls searched Rogue, Jean and Storm searched while Kitty looked in stores whilst keeping her eyes open for Jubilee.  
  
Jubilee was also keeping her eyes open but not for the X-Men or should that be X-Women but for the police who often busted up her shows, Jubilee went in to her finale as the fireworks crackled she caught something out of the corner of her eye, it was a man watching her, nothing unusual you might think but he had his finger in his ear and was nodding as if listening to someone else. Jubilee didn't like to take the chance she scooped up her hat which had been filled with money and made a break for it, she was right the man began giving chase he was after her, more men dressed in military style casual wear joined the chase, suddenly they flew into the fountain they were running past blindsided by some unseen force, the force was soon seen as the X-Women ran past the fountain, Jean Grey's powers always come in handy, Jubilee ran to the fire escape slamming it behind her as the women pushed Kitty phased through. 'Hello' Kitty was startled by the quite beautiful girl before her dressed from head to toe in white greeting her so politely 'Like good night Kitty, Totally' mocked Emma as she placed her hands on her head as Kitty collapsed after being attacked by some sort of psychic attack. Emma motioned to her car as Jubilee wandered over and climbed in in a zombie like way.  
  
Hours later Jubilee sat in a chair in front of The White Queen, Emma was playing around with her mind making her believe in things that never happened so that Jubilee will join The Hellions.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
'What is it you want Shaw?' asked a blonde man sitting in front of a huge desk which Sebastian Shaw reclines behind.  
  
'Simple my dear Warren your time has come to ascend to your rightful place as a member of the inner circle' was Shaw's reply as he carefully watched the man seated in front of him wearing a long trench coat.  
  
'No Shaw, My father made it perfectly clear and now I do as well the Worthingtons are finished with this club, we have paid our dues throughout the generations and we owe you nothing now, good day sir I will take my leave' Warren slid his chair away and began to stride towards the door, two guards who stood there stepped in the way blocking his path. Shaw began to speak 'That is truly a shame, your grandfather and his father before him and his father before him and even your own father for quite a while were valued members of the inner circle, in fact it was your father who brought me into the fold. One final point I think it would be a good idea for you if you remembered where the Worthington fortune came from.'  
  
'That was a long time ago Shaw, we owe you nothing' replied Warren Worthington the third.  
  
'True you owe us nothing but we owe you and your family a great deal, which is why we are making this offer, join us become the leader of our Hellions'  
  
'What may I ask is a Hellion?' queried Worthington.  
  
'You are not alone, through out time there have been beings such as you, such as us, the inner circle has kept its 'special' members safe and prosperous, with us you can be yourself with out fear and be amongst others with special gifts such as yours' Shaw smiled as he could see he had Warren's interest.  
  
'I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about' replied Warren. Shaw quickly jumped in 'I'm sure you do' Shaw gave a nod as the guards seized Warren and tore off his coat revealing his giant white wings which stretched out behind his back finally unfurled.  
  
'No more fear, no more dirty looks from your servants, you could have it all power, respect and normalcy. The Hellions are waiting, I'm sure I can trust you to make the right decision' Shaw smiled as Warren walked over the wall and opened the large windows leading to the courtyard.  
  
'I'm sure I will, I'll think about it' replied Warren as he flew from the window leaving Shaw in the room with an evil grin across his face.  
  
In the Xavier institute Wolverine and Nick Fury stood in front of Charles Xavier.  
  
'I think it's a good idea Chuck, whoever they are they're holding a mutant girl who needs help, Fury says her family will have to go into hiding and it would be best if their daughter didn't go with them because if the military found out what she could do she could just become another weapon' Logan growled as he looked down at his hands remembering his own experiences with some super secret military operation where they experimented on him.  
  
'Who are these people Mr Fury? I can sense there is much you are not telling us' asked Xavier as he watched the agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.  
  
'Classified I'm afraid, lets just say there the power behind the power, they are as old as civilisation and many of them come into your specialist field. I just need to know Xavier can the girl stay here? We will free her ourselves. I understand you don't trust us but Logan does and you trust him' replied Fury.  
  
'I never said I trusted you Fury but I know when your on the level, I can feel it, I can smell it just as well as Chuck' snarled Logan.  
  
'Very well, Jubilation Lee has a place at this school, we will welcome her with open arms, good luck' Xavier wheeled himself from the room as Logan showed Fury to his waiting helicopter.  
  
'You realise I'm coming with you right?' asked Logan.  
  
'Your ops gear is already in the chopper' smiled Fury.  
  
Jubilee sat reliving her greatest fears in the main chamber of the inner circle, Frost's mind games were working, in her mind Jubilee saw the Hell Fire Club as her friends her saviours from the government who had killed her family and was hunting her down.  
  
'Very good my queen, I think the newest Hellion is nearly complete now nothing can stop us...' the guard spoke to soon as Wolverine and several armed soldiers burst through the doors led by Nick Fury.  
  
'The girl is coming with us Shaw' commanded Fury.  
  
'Now Nicholas we cant be allowing this, you cant just burst in here with armed soldiers and demand to take a student from our school don't you need a warrant of some kind?' mocked Shaw.  
  
'Here's our warrant' growled Wolverine as 'SNIKT' his claws popped from his hands gleaming in the light streaming through the windows.  
  
'Ah Weapon X, good to see you again' Shaw spoke with as ever an unwavering calm and tone in his voice that made you hate the man with a passion. Fury stopped Wolverine from surging forward and killing Shaw for his transgressions of calling Wolverine by his old codename Weapon X. Wolverine didn't know how but this man knew about his past which is more then Wolverine did which could only mean one thing this man was evil.  
  
'Now we are all civilised people here...' Shaw stopped and looked at Wolverine 'well mostly, why don't we settle who takes the girl with a game of chess or something.' Shaw smirked 'I didn't think so, fine how about the age old way of the hell fire club, to stop the needles blood shed of our fine men and the nation's finest operatives one member of each side in a fight to the death?' Shaw smiled again at the soldiers.  
  
'No way Shaw, how about we just take the girl and let you live' countered Fury.  
  
'I'm sorry did I give the impression you had a choice?' Shaw clicked his fingers and the large man from earlier smiled as the soldiers dropped to the ground holding there chests and heads only Wolverine remained standing.  
  
'Just one of our specialities, this man to my left can control forces exerted on others, your friends are slowly being crushed. Now let us begin' Shaw nodded to Emma who then stared into nothingness. The doors to the room opened as in stepped a teenage girl clad in leather with buckles and straps across her body, he skin had a very pink tint.  
  
'This is Marrow one of our Hellions, she will be your opponent' stated Shaw as Wolverine turned to him.  
  
'I will not fight to the death, I am not an animal' Wolverine growled at Shaw.  
  
'My dear Weapon X you are, as is she' replied Shaw as a large spike of bone was driven through Wolverines back and out of his stomach as he collapsed in pain, the battle had begun.  
  
Marrow circled the fallen X-Man twirling a long javelin style piece of bone which she had shed from her body, bone plates now covered her body making her look very in human.  
  
'Stop wasting time and kill him' ordered Shaw knowing of Wolverines abilities to heal.  
  
Marrow twirled her spear as she jumped forward driving it into Wolverines shoulder, Wolverine swung his arm cutting straight through the pole and rolling out of harms way before pulling the remainder of the pole from his shoulder, Marrow raised her arms and began to fire spikes of bone at Wolverine, which he had great difficulty dodging due to the fact he was not healed yet. Marrow darted at Wolverine as he dodged and swept her legs out from under her, he pounced on her sitting astride her making it impossible for her to move, Wolverine suddenly went flying as he was struck from behind by flashing lights, he turned to see Jubilee with her arms outstretched towards him. Wolverine growled knowing she was being controlled as he leapt forward slashing as some of marrows bone plates, his Adamantium did little but make a scratch.  
  
'Her plates are almost as hard as your metal Weapon X' laughed Shaw as Marrow made her way to her feet and the two circled one another.  
  
Suddenly the wall seemed to explode, debris flew across the room causing everyone to shield their faces, the dust settled to reveal Cyclops, Jean Grey, Storm and Nightcrawler. Wolverine used this distraction as he hurtled forward driving his claws into the chest of Marrow driving them through the bone plates and through her heart.  
  
'Almost just isn't good enough' sighed Wolverine as he brought his claws back in catching the fallen Marrow in his arms, 'I'm sorry'.  
  
'Fine you win, the girls is yours' Jubilee crashed to the floor as Shaw said these words, Emma had released her grip and in that instant Xavier had cleansed her mind of Emma's illusions.  
  
The soldiers stood and loaded Jubilee onto the X-Jet with the rest of the X- Men.  
  
'Your lucky I don't bring you in Shaw' threatened Fury.  
  
'Whatever for the girl came to us we gave her a roof over her head, then you burst in and kill a defenceless teenager, what would the authorities think' Shaw smirked again as did the other members of the inner circle.  
  
'We will meet again Shaw and next time you wont get off so easy' threatened Logan as he stepped onto the jet as it took off.  
  
'I don't believe we lost the girl' pouted Emma.  
  
'No worries my dear, she was only taken for revenge, her powers were to weak to be of any real use. I think you are missing the bigger picture though....' Shaw stepped over the body of Marrow and began to pour himself a drink. '....She did what she had to, she was a brilliant distraction while we completed phase one of our plan' the inner circle laughed as they continued to drink.  
  
The End  
  
Well if you can't tell I'm using Jubilee to set up for future storylines I'm hoping to do (Evil laughter ensues).  
  
Next time on X-Men Evolution- Jamie Madrox a normal boy, well normal boys, form birth he has been able to duplicate himself and share a sort of collective mind but what happens when he reaches the age of 12 and his duplicates begin to show parts of his psyche and he cant control them? 


	7. Jamie

How long has it taken me to update this? Sorry about that to anyone who has been reading I lost interest in it for a while but I'm determined to finish it and now there is only Rahne's story to complete which should not take anytime at all in fact it might end up being posted with this chapter. Rahne's story was the reason I started this fic but anyway first comes Jamie.

**Jamie's Story**

Jamie Madrox was born the son of Frank and Sarah Madrox, actually Jamie and Johnny Madrox were born the sons of Frank and Sarah Madrox but after a few seconds the second child who they had called Johnny slowly faded away into no-existence.

'In have a number I think you should call' said Dr Hank McCoy the physician who had delivered Jamie as he handed the shocked and hysterical parents a card.

…

'Jamie get up' yelled a voice as the bruised and beaten Jamie slowly crawled up from the floor shakily trying not to fall. 'That's right just a little more then I'll finish it once and for all' said the familiar voice. Jamie stood to his feet and stared down the barrel of a gun at the person who was threatening to kill him.

'You' he said as he stared at himself, Jamie collapsed again in a pile on the floor.

'Jamie get up' yelled Sarah as she banged on his door trying to wake her young mutant son up. Sarah's cried were followed swiftly by a cry and a thump as her son fell out of bed. 'Are you okay?' asked his mother waiting a few seconds for a reply 'Jamie?' she queried as she opened the door looking at four of her sons in various states of undress, one was pulling on some pants while one puts on some new underwear his back turned to his mother, the third pulled his shirt over his head while the fourth stood at the washbasin with the door open brushing his teeth. 'That will never work and you know it…pull yourself together and get ready' ordered his mother. The three clones shrugged and vanished dropping some pants a shirt and a toothbrush on the floor, the toothbrush of course catapulted foamy toothpaste into Sarah's face as she stood at the door leaving a sorry looking Jamie standing in front of her with his underwear on.

…

'How's about when you get home you and yourself and…what can I use instead of I?' asked Jamie's father to his son and wife as he took a drink of coffee.

'Jamie he's trying to ask if you'll multiply and help him paint the spare room for when we have guests' said his mother which Jamie found strange because they had never had guests bar Darren Jamie's only friend who slept in Jamie's room with him.

The door to the kitchen suddenly swung open and Jamie walked in dropping his bag on the floor and sitting at the table before pouring himself a bowl of cereal. The original Jamie and his parents just stared blankly at the newcomer who eventually noticed and looked at them quite startled by their stares as he put his spoon down. 'What?' he asked simply.

'Where have you been?' asked the original Jamie as he stared intently at his counterpart.

'I went to the library early to do some work' said the new Jamie as he began to eat again.

'What do you mean you went to the library when? How?' asked Jamie one not sure what he was most shocked by the fact his clone was here, the clone separated himself from original Jamie without him noticing or the fact that he got up early and went to the library. The reason Jamie found the last so peculiar is because Jamie's clones shared a history, a personality and thought patterns with him and he never once in his life thought about getting up early and going to the library.

'I mean I woke up and rode my bike to the library' said Jamie 2 blankly still not understanding the big deal.

'Look we'll sort all this out later' said Frank as he finished his coffee 'Just get rid of him and go to school' ordered Frank he loved Jamie but sometimes he was so sick of the practical jokes he played with his clones he wanted to throttle him like Homer Simpson does to Bart.

Jamie closed his eyes for a second and concentrated for a second more trying to will his copy to disappear.

'Its not working…he wont disappear' said the original Jamie who was wide eyed with disbelief. Jamie 2 sat there still eating.

'What do you mean he wont go away? Try again remember what the professor says and really concentrate' ordered his father to which Jamie complied.

The kitchen was tense for a few moments as Jamie closed his eyes and furrowed his brow showing how hard he was concentrating when the second Jamie vanished leaving a pile of clothes on the floor.

…

Jamie was still a little shaken by the whole thing as he walked to school, the thought that a clone could separate from him terrified the young Madrox. 'Hey Jamie!' yelled a voice which Jamie recognised Darren his only friend. Darren wasn't Jamie's only friend because Jamie wasn't a nice person or something like that Darren was Jamie's only friend because he had to keep his distance from the other kids and games because any bump could cause him to multiply, multiplying of course happened a lot and every time Xavier had to come all the way from his mansion to erase everyone's memory this happened a lot as well.

'You okay Jamie?' asked Darren as he struggled to keep up with Jamie, Darren was overweight that's the reason that he didn't join in games and how he ended up sitting next to Jamie watching.

…

'Hey Madrox!' yelled Jack Tyler the average school bully, big, dumb, poor and smelly. Jamie shuddered when he heard this, Jamie didn't have to worry about getting beaten Dr McCoy made it public knowledge to the school that Jamie had a heart defect which pretty much made him above all physical violence.

Physical violence he was above emotional he wasn't everyone was fair game in that sport 'Hey little Jane' laughed Tyler as he whacked the books out of Jamie's hands and sent them scattering around the corridor. This of course made Tyler and his goons laugh a lot.

'Hey leave him alone' said Darren stepping in front of his friend for which he knew he was going to get beat up. He was right Tyler shoved Darren who stumbled backwards connecting with Jamie which sent him backwards hard into the corridor. The corridor suddenly became deathly silent at the thought that someone had hit Jamie but then the silence continued for another reason, Jamie opened his eyes to see himself getting up four times.

'Uh-oh' said Jamie simply as the kids made a wider space around him.

…

'Jamie you should really be more careful…It's done' said Xavier as he sat in the Madrox house drinking tea, he had just erased the minds of everyone in town again.

'Sorry professor' said Jamie as he looked at the floor trying to avoid the gaze of the professor, his parents and Logan.

'Don't worry about it Jamie, we all have problems in life especially those of us with gifts' said Xavier as he smiled at the boy 'Now your parents told me about your problem this morning. Your powers are growing you are a very special boy Jamie you were born with your gifts already active now you are reaching puberty your powers will probably go through an accelerated growth…I have arranged for you to come and stay with me this weekend so I can help you control your new powers and study them a little more'.

'Yay' said Jamie but not really feeling it when he had been there before it wasn't such a fun place he was the only kid except this boy a few years older then him with sun glasses who was always playing survival with Wolverine.

Xavier sensed Jamie's thoughts and began to speak 'a lot has changed Jamie since last you visited us the mansion is now full of others much like you, I especially think you'll get along with Kurt' said the professor thinking that the two carefree spirits would get along.

'Oh okay' said feeling bad because he knew the professor had read his mind and heard what he was thinking.

Xavier and Wolverine finished their drinks and said goodbye they had very important business to take care of as usual.

That night Jamie seemed to drift off to sleep the second his head hit the pillow, his sleep wasn't an easy one though he tossed and turned al night his dream was terrifying him. Jamie stood in the darkness a spotlight shining on him 'Hello' he cried but his voice just echoed around 'Is there anybody there?' asked Jamie to which the only answer was his echoing voice, he sat down on the floor and stared in the darkness it was cold and he didn't like it. Jamie sat bolt upright in bed sweating it was morning, he dragged his clothes on and made his way downstairs where he saw himself several of himself actually. He shook his head and ran from the room wondering what was going on with his powers he ran down the street trying to get to a pay phone so he could call the professor, he turned onto the main high street and came face to face with himself, he turned panicking and came face to face with himself again and again and again. Jamie couldn't move he was boxed in in the dark by himself everywhere he looked was him.

Jamie sat upright in bed sweat dripping down his face it was morning, Jamie made his way down stairs still shaken by what had happened in his dream. He opened the kitchen door and entered carefully expecting to see himself…he expected right, in front of him sat his parents and three copies of himself. The copies and his parents turned to look at the boy in a similar way they had looked at his clone the day before.

'Jamie just call them all back' said his father angrily as he looked at one of the boys sitting at the table.

'I'm Jamie' said Jamie as he stared at his dad.

'No I'm Jamie' said Jamie who was sitting at the table, 'No I'm Jamie' said another Jamie who was sitting at the table.

'No I'm Jamie…aren't I?' asked Jamie as he stood staring in disbelief out of the window at six more of himself playing soccer.

'I'm going to school' said one of the Jamies as he stood up and put his bowl in the sink. 'Me too' said another.

'You cant all go to school' said Jamie's mom as she stood up blocking the door.

'I have an Idea the real Jamie should go' said Jamies father as he stood up and went to walk past the Jamie who had just came through the door.

'We don't know who the real Jamie is' said his mother angrily at Frank for not helping at all.

Frank thought for a second before sticking out his hand and flicking Jamie on the head, three more Jamies suddenly appeared.

'We have a winner…go to school' said Jamies mom as she reached into the cupboard and got some aspirin.

'What about all of this mom?' asked Jamie who was being sent to school as he motioned at the crowd of Jamies who had just walked through the door into the kitchen.

'There are twelve of you, they will fade leaving only you who will be at school and out of my hair while I clean up the mess left by you' said Sarah as she motioned to the trashed backyard.

…

Jamie went as quick as he could to school he didn't know why but the thought of so many of him that he couldn't control scared him to tears. Jamie made it in no time at all and walked quickly through the yard noticing ho quite it was he opened one of the doors and walked in only to be faced with a bruised Darren on his knees at the front door.

'Darren are you okay' yelled Jamie as he rushed to his friends side.

'I'm sorry for whatever I did just please keep away' said Darren as he hurried to a corner and curled up in the corner. Jamie looked at Darren and didn't know what was going on, he cast a glance down the corridor to see all his classmates kneeling on the floor their hands placed firmly behind their heads avoiding his eyes.

Jamie heard a voice and ducked into the nearest classroom, he watched through the glass as several figures came into view, it was him and him and him and him again and again. Five Jamies stood talking in front of the door.

'I'm scarred' said one of the Jamies his voice trembling with fear and his eyes looked red and puffy like he had been crying.

'Shut up you baby before I rearrange my face' said one who for some reason was speaking with a Brooklyn accent.

'Oh leave him alone he's scarred' said another as he hugged the now crying Jamie.

'Oh look Mommys home' said another as he shook his head.

'Listen up you guys the second you see another Jamie who is alone speak up and tell one of the patrols and you will be set free' came the voice of a Jamie over the intercom system.

'He's in there' screamed one of the kids who was kneeling on the floor as he pointed to the classroom where Jamie was hiding.

'Crud' said Jamie as he looked ineffectively for a place to hide as the four others entered the room and grabbed him.

…

Jamie woke up on stage in front of a assembly hall full of other students and about 30 of him all of which stood watching will quiet awe, all except two that is one was quietly eating paste from a jar and another stood in his underwear covered in paint from the art room dancing like a wild man and chanting something about a pig.

Jamie hurt all over and could taste blood, he had been beaten and his hands were tied behind his back.

'Hey Jamie' said a crazed voice he recognised as his own as someone kicked him in the back. 'You're awake I can see' said the boy as he kicked him in the ribs again.

'What do you want?' asked Jamie as he recoiled from the pain.

'Nothing in particular…I'm just crazy or is that evil anyway I thought why not just kill you' said the copy as he shrugged.

'How did you separate from me?' asked Jamie as he made his way to his feet.

'Don't you listen…baldy said your powers are growing, you weren't ready so I took advantage' said evil Jamie.

'Why? how could you?' asked Jamie who was trying to stall and think of a way out of his predicament.

'Look I've seen all the movies you have so I guess this is where I rattle of with my origin and my evil plan etc etc etc' said evil Jamie as he made a circular hand motion.

'Freud would call me your id, I'm out now, I'm going to kill you because my theory is that I'll get your powers after that then I'll probably campaign for mutants or become famous or something I haven't really decided' said evil Jamie offhandedly.

'What's an id? How do you know about it?' asked Jamie confused.

'It means I am all your instincts personified I know about it because he wasn't the only one who went to the library yesterday' said evil Jamie in reference to the other clone from the previous day.

'What makes you think you'll get my powers you power mad freak?' asked Jamie who was by this point almost going to wet his pants but he thought if he was going to die might as well say some of the things he always wanted to.

'No reason really but it makes sense anyway the worst thing that happens is you die and I fade, I'm crazy remember' grinned evil Jamie as he reached into his jacket and pulled Frank Madrox's gun 'Alas sweet Jamie I knew him well.'

Evil Jamie pulled the trigger but the gun didn't fire , he pulled it again and it didn't fire again. He shook the gun angrily he knew he had loaded it.

'_Jamie…Jean has stopped the gun now what I want you to do is open your mind, I will help you get control of your power, he is part of you that is true but he is only a part as are all the others you are more then all of them you are whole now get up and stop them'_ ordered Xavier telepathically.

'Get up just get up the professor will do the rest' Jamie kept repeating to himself as he stood up.

Evil Jamie fired a shot in the air from the now working gun, 'looks like lil' Jamie is loking for a fight' said evil Jamie as he launched his foot into the gut of Jamie which sent him crashing to the floor.

'_Jamie you have to stop him, I cant do it…it's up to you'_ said Xavier again stressing his point.

'Okay just get up and stop a crazed maniac version of myself from killing me and stealing my life' said Jamie as he shakily made it to his feet 'shouldn't be to hard'.

Evil Jamie slams the gun into Jamies gut and pushes him away before he starts to take aim 'you cant beat me Jamie, I'm instinct I know what to do instantly people always say that they follow their instincts you know why because I am perfect I am always right you are nothing'.

'I am not nothing' said Jaime as he makes his way to his feet again 'I am you, you are part of me, I am everything you are and more, all of these Jamies are part of me and so are you' said Jamie getting more and more confident as slowly all the Jamies in the hall began to vanish one by one leaving only Jamie and evil Jamie.

'You may be able to overpower those weaklings but that just saves me the problem of killing them' said evil Jamie as he points the gun carefully with not even a tremble he slides his finger over the trigger.

'I am nothing, your wrong I am everything you know and more then you ever can be, you are nothing!' screamed Jamie as evil Jamie suddenly faded from sight but not before he pulled the trigger and a gunshot rang throughout the hall.

…

'Where am I?' asked Jamie as he woke up in a white room 'Am I dead? Is this heaven?' asked Jamie.

'No my friend this is the hospital' said Xavier as he sat beside Jamie's bed 'You were shot, you are quite unlucky but you survived so maybe that should be you're quite lucky' smirked Xavier. 'You showed great power and courage today Jamie, your parents and I have decided this is the time for you to come and join the institute.'

The end.

Has anyone else noticed that these new mutants are nothing but trouble all of them have such drama before they join the X-men this cant be a good sign for the future can it.


End file.
